


《塞爾彭自然史》

by peanutpotato



Series: 《塞爾彭自然史》 [1]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 二十一世紀倫敦打工仔真風穿越回十八世紀，遇見在鄉下養病的博物學家朝夏。





	1. 序章：塞爾彭是這樣的一個地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 封面感謝極地君！

 

 

　　舞池音樂震天價響，男男女女在場中忘情扭動，真風涼帆站在圓形吧檯後頭，拿布擦著杯子。

　　「帥哥，」一個漂亮的長髮女子走過來，把身子靠上吧檯，「有什麼推薦的？」

　　「基本款，血腥瑪麗，長島冰茶，琴湯尼。」真風對女子微笑。

　　「那來杯琴湯尼，我請你。」女子靠得更近。

　　真風側過臉，亮了亮右耳的單只耳環，「sorry。」

　　「唉。」女子翻了翻白眼。

　　「你要請人喝酒的話，」真風拿大拇指指指背後另一名調酒師，「請beni，他會很高興。」

　　女子往真風身後看了看，隨即露出笑容，「謝啦。」

　　「不客氣。」

 

　　下班後，真風在儲物間遇到紅。「嗨。」

　　「嗨。感謝你轉介正妹，我加她臉書了呦。」

　　「恭喜。」

　　「我說，帆仔，」紅突然說道，「你幹嘛不去gay bar做？」

　　「誰規定gay一定要去gay bar？」真風瞪他。

　　「no offence，」紅舉起雙手作投降狀，「我只是想說你這樣不是可以少很多麻煩？就像今晚這種麻煩。」

　　「none taken。相信我，gay bar的麻煩不會比較少。」

　　「好吧，那是個我不了解的世界。」紅聳肩。「bye，明天見……誰在外頭大呼小叫？」

　　「好像是coto的聲音？」真風把頭探出門外，只見一人氣急敗壞地跑過來。

　　「beni！帆仔！快來幫忙！wakaba出事了！」

 

　　幾人匆匆跑到停車場，見到一名彪形大漢與一名女子拉拉扯扯，兩人吵架的聲音愈來愈高。

　　「wakaba你聽我說！聽我說！」

　　「你放手啦我跟你沒關係！早就分手了！」

　　「上車！聽我說！」

　　「不要！救命！」

　　「又是這傢伙，」紅皺眉頭，「是要來糾纏多久……喂帆仔你幹嘛？」

　　真風衝上前去一把把兩人拽開，「她說她不想理你，請尊重女士。」

　　「我跟我女朋友講話，死娘炮。」

　　「被娘炮打得滿地找牙就別哭。」真風掰了掰手腕，那人頓了一下，突地一拳猛揮過來，真風身子一低，左臂俐落格擋開攻擊，右手順勢一個上鉤拳直接命中對方下巴，那人慘叫一聲坐倒在地。

　　「下次再來我就報警。快走，wakaba。」真風本來想補踹個一腳，想想還是作罷。他一轉身就聽到wakaba的尖叫「不要──」

　　他感覺到某種鈍器劇烈撞擊自己右邊耳朵上方的腦殼，眼前一黑，撞擊處好像有什麼東西碎了往內壓。他腦海中最後一個想法是「咦？怎麼不痛？」然後就失去了意識。

 

　　「幹！好痛！」躺在地上的真風整個人都縮了起來，摀著耳朵大叫。

　　「我的天啊！先生你沒事吧？」他正上方響起一個他完全不熟悉的聲音，聽起來驚惶失措。

　　「王八蛋你謀殺啊──……咦？」真風摸摸火辣辣發痛的右耳，往上又摸到毫無異狀的腦殼，這才發現痛的地方怎麼好像不太一樣。他睜開眼睛，發現天色成了大白天，自己身下躺的是草地，臉前面跪了一個人，那人像是伸手想推他又不敢推他，下半身穿的還是灰色馬褲馬靴。他把視線朝上移一點看見完整的那人，嗯，這衣服，BBC時代劇，可能是改編珍‧奧斯汀……

　　「原來腦震盪會出現這麼逼真的幻覺嗎？」真風自言自語。

　　「先生？你說什麼？你還好嗎？」那人臉湊近了，小心翼翼的問他，一雙大眼睛眨巴眨巴。

　　真風決定閉上眼讓自己昏過去。

 

　　當他再一次張開眼睛，天仍然是大白天，躺的仍然是草地，而且他的脖子已經開始癢。他旁邊的人從一個變成兩個，原來那個灰色馬褲馬靴還在，但他頭的另一邊多出了一個穿著黑長褲的人。

　　「他醒了！」灰馬褲的聲音。

　　「我看看……瞳孔收縮很正常，但對我們的聲音好像沒有反應。」黑長褲蹲下來盯著他的臉。

　　幻覺，因為你們是幻覺，只要我沒反應你們就會消失。真風在心裡唸著。

　　「怎麼辦？可以搬動他嗎？」

　　「等等，可能是腦內積血，先讓他恢復神智比較好。」黑長褲往身邊的大包包裡翻找半天拿出一個玻璃瓶，瓶裡好像有些黑黑紅紅的東西在動。「我給他被打到的地方放點血，你說是右邊腦袋？」

　　「對。」

　　「好，」黑長褲撬開玻璃瓶，用鑷子夾出一條黑黑紅紅的東西緩緩朝真風靠近，「來──」

　　真風整個人彈起來，用屁股急速後退三尺遠。

　　「啊，你醒了。」黑長褲（以及白襯衫卡其領結和一個單片眼鏡）低頭把水蛭收回玻璃瓶裡，語調中好像透著某種遺憾。

　　「太好了，幸好你沒事，抱歉稍等我一下！」灰馬褲（白襯衫黑背心黑領結）很開心的對真風說，然後就湊過去看黑長褲手中的瓶子，「凜城醫師，這水蛭的顏色跟之前好像不太一樣？」

　　「對的，對的，因為這是秋天的水蛭，我剛剛去沼澤新鮮抓的，」叫凜城的醫生很滿意的點頭，「你瞧瞧，朝夏先生，連長度都不同，看得出來嗎？」

　　「真的……」叫朝夏的人忙不迭從口袋裡掏出放大鏡，被凜城一巴掌拍落。

　　「別在大太陽下拿那個對著玻璃瓶！你想烤死牠們嗎？」

　　「啊，對不起，忘了。」朝夏傻笑。

　　「不然你手給我，讓牠吸點血你會看得更清楚……」凜城夾出一隻細小的東西放到朝夏手背上，兩人靜靜盯著那東西逐漸變紅變大。

　　「太神奇了。」朝夏讚嘆。

　　真風用力清一下喉嚨。凜城轉過頭來看他，朝夏則是看看他又一臉捨不得的回去看看自己手背上那隻漸漸肥起來的東西，好像一時不知道自己該看哪裡。

　　「請問這是哪裡？」真風開口問。

　　朝夏這次認真的轉過頭來盯著他看，表情開始緊張。「這裡是塞爾彭，漢普夏。」他想想又補了一句「英格蘭。」

　　「不是倫敦？」

　　「不是。」

　　「我為什麼會在這裡？」

　　朝夏轉向凜城，「天哪，這位先生他失憶了嗎？是因為被我打到了嗎？」

　　「打到？」真風問道。

　　凜城指指真風斜後方，真風這才注意到那裡草地上擱了一支捕蟲網。

　　「我的天，對不起，我真的不是故意的。」朝夏看起來好像快哭出來，手背上那隻黑紅色的東西已經肥得像通心粉，他卻似乎渾然不覺。

　　「拜託你……先把那東西弄掉，超噁。」真風指著朝夏的手背哀求他。

　　「啊抱歉抱歉──嗚哇，凜城醫師，原來牠吸飽血會脹這麼大嗎？這樣直徑幾公分？你有帶尺可以借我量嗎？」

 

　　穿越了，我穿越了。

　　真風很努力讓自己的腦子適應這個新資訊，然後宣告失敗。

　　「可不可以再打我一下把我打昏？」他問。

　　「抱歉，這不是正常醫療程序。」凜城醫師非常冷靜的拒絕。「我們先處理失憶問題，你是倫敦人？」

　　「對。」

　　「這應該沒錯，你的口音是標準倫敦腔，雖然偶爾有些奇奇怪怪的用詞，比如說『超噁』之類的……某種行話？」

　　「是。」真風決定不解釋是最好的解釋。

　　「哪一行？」

　　「呃……」

　　「你家住倫敦哪裡？」朝夏插進來問。

　　地鐵北方線末站Morden，現在在Elephant and Castle租房子。幹我能這樣說嗎？

　　「忘了。我……我對現在的倫敦不太熟。」

　　「好吧，」朝夏嘆氣，「我有個朋友住在Lincoln’s Inn，本來想說如果你住那一帶的話可以請他問問……」

　　「你剛才說『對現在的倫敦不太熟』？你是去了外國嗎？」

　　「呃，是。」算是吧。

　　「啊哈，美洲殖民地戰爭（十八世紀中期英法兩國在北美洲爭奪殖民地的戰爭），這樣說就通了。」凜城一拍手，「我瞧你身材很結實，衣著很怪但是像有身分的人（真風還穿著在bar上班時的襯衫西褲領結），你是軍人對吧？軍官？海軍？陸軍？」

　　「………可能吧，我記不得了。」掰不下去的真風決定裝傻。

　　「歡迎來到塞爾彭，我是這裡的醫生凜城，這位是學者朝夏先生。」凜城突然熱情地要跟他握手，「英格蘭靠你們才有了不少新藥物，我代表醫師學會向你致謝！」

　　「啊，啊哈，啊哈。我叫真風。」真風尷尬的回握。

　　「你要回倫敦嗎？還是我們幫你通知倫敦的親友？」朝夏問。

　　「不用了，我不想回倫敦，我……我沒親友。」（其實有，當初電視上尋根節目熱映的時候他父母也跟風去查了資料，但他覺得如果自己現在跑去倫敦南岸某間印刷廠跟老闆說「我是你的第n世孫真風涼帆」，對方的反應應該不會太友好。）

　　「噢，天。可憐人。」朝夏真摯地看著他，「真風先生，你願意來我家作客嗎？如果你不急著走的話，就先在這裡安身再作打算？」

　　「而且畢竟是他把你打昏的，你就讓他負責吧。」凜城幫腔。

　　「呃……」

 

　　真風最後還是跟著朝夏走了，一路上朝夏一直在講話，他只用一半的心思聽著左耳進右耳出。

　　「……我們這個小鎮，塞爾彭，在漢普夏最最東邊的角落，往那個方向過了邊界就是蘇塞克斯，距離薩里也不遠。嗯，我想想，這裡大概在倫敦西南邊五十哩的地方……」

　　這不叫佔便宜，這只是求生需求。真風另一半的心思不斷在自我說服。

　　「……你騎馬嗎？不騎？那你是步兵囉？我發現馬這種生物只要一少了同伴就安靜不下來，我鄰居的馬啊，把牠單獨放到外面牠就不安分，甚至你把牠關進陌生馬廄裡牠也要表現極度的暴躁，想盡辦法用牠的前腳把馬槽跟柵欄拆了……到了，這是我家。美風夫人！」朝夏一進門就大喊。

　　「來了，朝夏先生！」

　　「我們有客人，請幫我們煮洋蔥與雞湯！」

　　「『洋蔥雞湯』就是『洋蔥雞湯』，朝夏先生！什麼『洋蔥與雞湯』？」女管家叨叨唸著從內室走出來，「這位是？」

　　「真風先生，新大陸戰爭的退伍軍人，我下午去抓蝴蝶的時候在山坡那邊不小心打到他，好像讓他頭部有點受傷。我請他來暫住，看看傷勢怎麼樣。」朝夏拉著美風解釋，「他好像很多事情記不得了，但他說他沒有親友。」

　　美風把真風從頭到腳打量了好幾遍，「歡迎，真風先生，衣服不錯。」她轉身進廚房前對朝夏丟下一句，「這是你從小到大撿回來最古怪的東西。」

　　「我先帶你去房間吧，」朝夏領著他往樓梯上走，「美風夫人是我母親的表妹，從我小時候她就住在這裡，負責照顧這棟屋子。『洋蔥與雞湯』是我和美風夫人之間的一個小玩笑，小時候我話說不好，每次來這裡都會被她糾正，所以我後來就故意要在她面前說『洋蔥與雞湯』，這是我和她心照不宣的默契。啊，這一間，整個家裡我最喜歡的房間，請進。」

　　房間不大，一側是床和矮几，另一側是櫃子，地上有個小瓷水盆。正對著門是個往外擴的半六角形大窗。朝夏鄭重旋開窗鎖，把兩扇窗子向外推開，然後招呼真風過去，「來，真風先生，你看看。」

　　真風探身往窗外，原來窗下就是一大片水塘，塘面在黃昏陽光照耀下閃爍金光，偶爾有水鳥游過，把金光打碎而後又聚合。水塘邊長滿低矮植物，還有一兩株小樹。靠近屋子這一側有片小斜坡伸入塘內，坡上都是綠草。

　　「漂亮吧？這就是我最喜歡這間房間的原因。冬天水塘會結冰，我小時候會在上面溜冰，有一次差點掉冰洞裡去，美風夫人幾乎被我嚇出心臟病。」朝夏很高興的說。「我的房間是對門那間，窗子外面只有塵土飛揚的大馬路，唉說著說著我怎麼覺得我好羨慕你……」

　　「欸，那你自己幹嘛不住這間？」真風問，他心裡的罪惡感已經像魔女的大釜一般直冒泡，他不想再給自己多添一個「佔用別人最喜歡的房間」的罪名。

　　「因為這邊窗戶迎北風，」朝夏表情突然黯淡下來，他苦笑了一下，「美風夫人禁止我使用這間房間，你知道的，『君王的請求就是命令』，而美風夫人是這棟房子的女王。」

　　「……喔。」

　　「啊，抱歉，我煩到你了嗎？我是個話很多的人，只要有對象我就會不停不停地講，凜城醫生說我是他發現的新疾病叫『多語症』。」朝夏又笑了，笑瞇了眼。「如果覺得我太煩請直接跟我說，我可以保持緘默。」

　　「不會啦。」真風急忙回答，發覺自己說的並不盡然是客套話。

　　朝夏又帶他看了書房、浴室、以及一樓幾間起居室，最後回到客廳，客廳桌上有本小書，真風隨手拿起來翻。朝夏訝異的問他「你識字？」

　　「啊，對啊。」真風這才想到這個時代一般人教育程度。「我……上學上了十年吧。」

　　「了不起！」朝夏驚嘆，「原來你也是知識分子！」

　　真風很努力在腦子裡把「高中輟學」與「知識分子」兩個詞畫上等號。

　　「真風先生，請聽我說，」朝夏突然正色對他說，「你說你不想回倫敦，也沒有親友可以投奔。如果你願意在塞爾彭待下來，我有個提議：我現在在寫一本書，題目是我對這一帶各種生物與生態的觀察，我可能需要一個助手幫我整理文稿，或是在野外的時候幫我採集東西拿東西。我一個月可以付你五先令，外加你住在這裡一切食宿所需。請不要覺得被我冒犯，或我是因為不小心打傷你才想用這種方式補償，因為我是很認真的在提議。如果你不願意，那我仍然歡迎你在這裡住下來，直到你的身體確定無恙為止，我的心意完全沒有改變。您願意考慮一下嗎？」

　　真風對於這時代的「五先令」是多少完全沒有概念，但有個地方供吃供住聽來是頗不錯的條件，「既來之則安之，這種等級的民宿恐怕一晚要五六十磅吧……不過不是套房可能會便宜一點……算了聽起來還頂賺的……」

　　「咦，你說什麼？」朝夏睜大了眼睛問。

　　「沒事，」真風伸出手，「我答應了，雇用我吧！」

　　「太好了！」朝夏高興的與他握手。

　　此時美風夫人招呼他們用飯，於是真風愉快地用著十八世紀高級銀餐具與彩瓷盤享受一頓香濃的「洋蔥與雞湯」，他很慶幸bar員工聚餐的時候紅給他惡補過高級西餐禮儀，在心中暗暗感謝這位身邊女友無數的同事。

 

　　夜晚，真風躺在床上，窗外月光清亮如水，池塘裡蛙鳴聲震天。

　　「好吵。」真風嘆了口氣爬起來想關窗子，又有點捨不得窗外吹進來的涼風，風裡帶著清澈活水與茂密植物的香氣。他趴在窗台上，瞪著外頭發呆。

　　「我穿越了，」他自言自語。

　　「wakaba的前男友拿什麼東西把我頭打爆，我穿越了，頭也沒事了。然後我現在住在觀光區復古體驗高級旅館裡面，而且我有個很奇怪的雇主。」

　　真是好奇怪的雇主。真風心想，愛講話卻不討人厭，對各種動植物（包括詭異的與不詭異的）特別著迷，一見面就把他當朋友，一點防備也沒有，奇怪的雇主。

　　在蛙鳴與陌生環境的夾攻之下，真風直到凌晨才終於進入夢鄉。

 

　　（序章　完）


	2. 橡樹與烏鴉巢：助手的工作與非工作

 

 

　　身為一個健康的二十一歲男性，真風涼帆的人生有很多困擾。

　　「下去，」他躺在床上，低眼瞪著晨光裡自己下身搭起的小帳棚。「我是這個身體的主人，我命令你下去。」

　　小帳棚完全不為所動。

　　「你逼我的。」真風闔上眼睛，開始想像川普抱著鋼管跳脫衣舞，感覺到自己下身的壓力漸漸消失。他嘆一口氣，起身下床打開衣櫃，裡面掛了幾件半新不舊的衣服。他抽出一件換上（並把太長的袖口折幾折），聞到衣服上另一個人長年穿過的氣味，有點像草有點像木頭的氣味，下身又開始蠢蠢欲動。

　　「不要拿荷爾蒙當藉口，青春期早就過了。」真風指責著鏡子裡的自己。

　　 **噢，才不是青春期的問題。** 他腦子裡某個聲音說道。

　　「而且你一向喜歡筋肉型的，你對瘦竹竿才沒興趣。」

　　 **但是瘦竹竿有一雙長─長─長─的腿啊。**

　　「閉嘴。」真風無奈想著要不要乾脆去浴室沖個涼，又覺得這樣會引起太大注意（浴室在他房間隔壁喔，還有道門直接通進去喔）。「我恨十八世紀。」

　　真風涼帆，男同性戀，從二十一世紀回到十八世紀的穿越者，利用別人的誤會替自己賺到高級住宅（雖然茅房在屋外且夜壺要自己倒）、豪華三餐與每月五先令的工錢，並夜夜在夢裡用各種方式意淫自己的雇主。

　　「你這個人渣。禽獸。」真風一邊自責，一邊在腦裡描繪川普穿著比基尼。他換好衣服盥洗完畢走下樓，一踏進客廳就看到這幅風景：朝夏趴在地上，頭整個鑽進沙發椅底下，一條腿伸直另一條腿屈膝，拉得緊繃的褲子讓臀線大腿一覽無遺。

　　「上帝，為什麼要這樣對我？」真風無語問蒼天。

　　「啊真風先生早！」朝夏的聲音從椅子底下傳來，「拜託你了！快來幫我找！」

　　「要找什麼？」真風吃力地回答。

　　「找……啊！這個！」朝夏定了一下，然後慢慢從椅子下面退出來。他站起身一手整整衣服拉拉褲子，另一手舉起捏著的東西，「找到了！」

　　朝夏手中握著一條比手掌還長的五彩蜥蜴，蜥蜴不停扭動掙扎，過程中數度與真風眼神交會。

　　「本日份危機，解除。」真風喘著氣對自己說。

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒事，你不要拿著那東西靠近我，你再靠近我要尖叫了。」

 

 

　　真風決定開始做一件事：列舉朝夏的缺點。（高中輟學後他開始交男朋友，有過一兩次經驗後他就要求自己每次都必須這樣做，pros and cons，決定不要就不要，決定要了就認了。後來他依舊沒有跟誰走得長久，但都算是好聚好散，他覺得自己發明的這個心理建設法應該頗有功勞。）

　　缺點一：喜歡恐怖的生物，誰看了都倒胃口。

　　「求求你，把箱子加蓋好不好？」真風懇求朝夏。

　　朝夏看也不看他，隨便朝他擺擺手之後又回去振筆疾書，不時伸頭往箱子裡瞧。「你等等……雄性，身體上半有灰色……褐色……，然後下半部，下半部……黑色還有……噯你動一下，讓我看清楚你下半部可不可以……」

　　噢，沒問題，請。真風腦子裡的聲音響起。

　　真風不敢置信地看著自己內心那個小惡魔，然後很想找根繩子在書房就地上吊。他心想：我完了，一條噁心巴拉的蜥蜴虎視眈眈瞪著我，然後我還能發春。

　　缺點一，劃掉。

 

 

　　缺點二：話太多，不停不停講話，講得人耳朵長繭。

　　「……塞爾彭就只有這一條街，你看看，」朝夏用鞋底擦擦路面指給真風看。他們走在往裁縫店的路上，因為真風堅持要把頭一個月的大半工資拿來給自己做衣服。「這是白石，大家蓋房子的地基都是白石，但是你看，右邊這排房子後面那個小山脈，我們叫它『懸山』，房子跟懸山之間就是硬黏土地，種麥子最好的地。很有趣吧？這裡還是石頭，往那裡走個幾分鐘就是肥沃土壤，而這完全不是人工去鋪的，為什麼呢……」

　　「早，朝夏先生！」街道上兩名少女迎面而來，朝夏脫帽向她們致意，真風趕緊有樣學樣。「這是真風先生，我的助手。這位是凜音夫人，塞爾彭教區的牧師娘；旁邊這位是凜音夫人的表妹伶美小姐。兩位要去拜訪誰嗎？」

　　「去探視壽先生，他前幾天扭到腳了，我們給他帶些點心。」凜音揚揚手上蓋著布的籃子，與朝夏相視會心一笑，而後看向真風，「請多包涵我表哥，我相信當他助手最大的活兒就是聽他講話。」

　　與兩名女士分開後，朝夏露出慧詰的笑容對真風說，「我這個表妹凜音有一口『糖牙齒』，但她的丈夫凰稀牧師特別討厭甜食，曾經跟我們公開說他『連聽到西印度群島都會反胃』（註：當時重要的蔗糖產地）；凜音為了體貼他，所以每次都趁著探視教區老人的機會和伶美小姐出來飽餐一頓糕點，方才她手上那籃子應該裝滿了花音夫人店裡甜派吧，而凰稀牧師也就假裝不知道的包容凜音這樣『公器私用』，我覺得這是他們夫妻一個可愛的小地方。」

　　他們經過一株大橡樹旁邊，「啊，這是『烏鴉樹』。你瞧，它左邊斜上方那處枝椏，每年三月都會有烏鴉來築巢。這裡的小孩都想爬上去偷鳥蛋，我也爬過，但那處地點特別難爬，我們每個人的屁股都得受好幾次教訓，從來沒人成功過。我說啊，我覺得啊，」朝夏突然一臉認真的看著他，害真風愣了一下，因為朝夏的表情很亮，像午後在水塘上跳舞的碎落金光那樣亮。他每次講到特別感動的事都會露出這種表情，讓真風覺得自己的心跟著輕快了起來。「烏鴉這種生物想必是有靈性的吧，牠們怎麼知道人類小孩如何爬樹呢？是憑什麼去找到一個我們怎樣都爬不上去的築巢地點呢？或許是因為愛子的天性讓牠們展現出超越本質的靈感吧，因為牠們平常覓食或求偶時並沒有這種聰慧啊。」

　　缺點二，劃掉。真風開始對自己的未來感到悲觀。

　　「你怎麼了？你的表情很奇怪。」朝夏問他。

　　「如果你是我中學生物老師，我死都要待在學校。」真風嘆道。

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「沒事。」真風搖搖頭，突然就忍不住脫口而出，「我跟你說一件事，我是gay。」

　　「gay？啊，是啊，你是啊。」朝夏點頭。

　　「啥？」這回答反而讓真風丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。

　　「你是個快樂的人啊，在什麼樣的狀況下都能快樂，也都能為身邊的人帶來快樂。你的確是gay啊。」

　　「你在說什麼啊？」

　　「我是博物學家，」朝夏笑瞇了眼，「我擅長觀察。」

　　十八世紀的人不知道這個英文字的新涵義。「我真是個白癡。」真風對自己說。

　　「你不是，你很聰明的。」朝夏又接了一句。此時他們已到裁縫店門口，於是這場對話也就告一段落。

 

 

　　「你錯了，你一點都不擅長觀察。」夜半，睡不著的真風對著天花板喃喃自語。「我不是個快樂的人，我是個懦夫。」

　　他確認自己的性向是在高一的時候。那一年，他喜歡上自己班上的風雲人物，一個又高又帥、成績優異的體育健將。過程怎樣他已經不想去回憶，總之或許是自己表現出了什麼，那人主動來問自己「你喜歡我嗎？」，他說「是」，然後他就成了全班的笑柄。

　　高二開學後他決定輟學，為了這件事他和父母大吵一架，當晚他就收拾東西，帶著自己過去打工賺的一點錢離家出走。

　　一個禮拜之後，他的手機響起，是他爸爸打來的。「兒子，」他爸爸的聲音很疲累，真風聽得想哭。「你現在在哪？」

　　「青年旅館，Vauxhall。」他身上剩下的錢只夠他再住兩天。他一整個星期都在找工作，處處碰壁，沒有人想僱用一個高中輟學又沒家長擔保的未成年人，那天白天他一度絕望的想從陸橋往下跳。

　　「我問你，你對退學的事是確定的嗎？你真的認真思考過了嗎？」

　　「對。」真風強忍住哽咽，「對不起，老爸，但我真的想這樣做。」

　　「兒子，到底為什麼？」他爸爸問，「從你小時候我就以為你算是喜歡讀書的。」

　　真風終於忍不住哭出來，「老爸，」他一邊哭一邊說，「對不起，我是同性戀。」

　　手機那端沉默了一陣子，然後他爸爸說「沒有人規定同性戀不能上學。是同學霸凌你嗎？你跟老師說了嗎？」

　　「我說了，他們也幫我，但我受不了，他們幫我只是因為不幫我就『政治不正確』，我受不了，對不起，老爸。」

　　他爸爸再度開口時還是那個疲倦的聲音，疲倦且有些蒼老。「如果你要自己下決定，就該為自己的決定負責。我再問你一次，你真的要輟學嗎？」

　　「對。」

　　「這樣的話，我跟你媽媽都認為你應該自己搬出去。如果你要離開學校，你就得學著獨立。」

　　「好。」

　　「你找得到工作嗎？」

　　「我在試，我很努力，」真風說到這裡又想哭，「但很難。」

　　「你叔叔在Elephant and Castle那裡開舊書店，他可以先僱用你。我跟你媽幫你出頭兩個月的房租生活費，之後的全部要靠你自己。知道嗎？」

　　「好。謝謝你，老爸。」

　　他爸爸在手機那端長長嘆了一口氣，最後只說「別學壞，偶爾記得回家。」

 

　　「我沒學壞，老爸，」真風把頭埋進十八世紀的枕頭裡，「但我可能一時回不了家，對不起。」

　　他沉沉睡去之前，腦海裡最後一個念頭是：老爸，如果你有機會認識朝夏，你一定也會喜歡他。

 

 

　　過了幾天，真風在後門遇到固定送菜肉來的実羚。「早，真風先生！今天天氣真好！」

　　「是啊！早！」真風回應著，有些心不在焉。

　　「啊，有件事情可能請你跟朝夏先生講一下，澄輝他們要砍『烏鴉樹』，」実羚對他說，「我瞧朝夏先生很喜歡那棵樹，或許讓他知道比較好。」

　　朝夏與他急急忙忙趕到鎮上，大橡樹底下已經圍了許多人，還有人搬來繩子梯子等等。「早，朝夏先生！來看砍樹？」帶頭的高個兒澄輝一見朝夏就向他問好。

　　「哎，不是，為什麼要砍樹？」朝夏急切問道。

　　「沒有要把整棵樹放倒，只是那邊枝椏不穩，如果塌下來怕打壞我房子，所以得先鋸掉。」澄輝指著有烏鴉做巢的枝幹對朝夏說。

　　「不能再等一個月嗎？那巢裡幼鳥快長好了，等下個月牠們就會去別處過冬。你現在把樹枝砍了巢也壞了呀！」

　　「……您這樣說就讓我為難了，朝夏先生。您來瞧瞧，」澄輝拉著朝夏走往樹幹另一邊，「瞧見了嗎？這裡整個木頭都撕裂開了，恐怕耐不住一個月啊！我屋子裡是住人的，就算不住人那屋子打壞了我也很苦惱啊！」

　　「把巢搬下來不就好了嗎？」真風提議。

　　「哎，誰爬得上去？而且現在它不穩了，你爬上去它就直接垮了吧。」

　　真風盯著枝梢看了半天，鳥巢距離澄輝家閣樓窗戶不遠，但也是人伸手夠不到的距離。真風在心裡估算著，最後問澄輝「介不介意我用你家閣樓？」

　　「怎麼著？」澄輝問。

　　「從那扇窗戶把梯子伸出來，我爬過去搬鳥巢，不會動到樹枝。」

　　澄輝皺著眉頭想了想，點點頭，於是看熱鬧的眾人就七手八腳開始動作，還有人推來幾車乾草往窗下的地上鋪。幾人扛著梯子上了閣樓，朝夏澄輝把梯子架好，真風靈活的爬出去，安安穩穩摘下鳥巢，巢裡一群已有模有樣的幼鳥驚惶騷動，成鳥飛在旁邊嘎嘎叫，「乖，別吵，我們搬新家。」真風對鳥巢說。他躲開成鳥的攻擊，捧著鳥巢退回屋內，朝夏立刻拿一個大布袋把鳥巢裝起。「做得好，真風先生。」澄輝在一旁拍手。

　　「謝謝你，澄輝。」朝夏笑得開心。

　　「沒什麼，小事。」澄輝不以為意。幾人下樓出門，砍樹的工程隨即恢復進行，一陣忙碌後眾人把卸下的枝幹劈成柴火分一分，各自回去。

　　「哎呀，我們得替牠們找個新家。」朝夏提著布袋不知所措。

　　真風爬上橡樹，把鳥巢安置在另一處枝椏上。幼鳥高聲鳴叫。「叫吧，」朝夏高興的說，「烏鴉的聽覺很靈敏，聽到孩子叫聲就會急忙回來的。」

　　然而烏鴉父母一直沒有回來。朝夏和真風等了幾天，幼鳥的叫聲逐漸沉寂。「我們能自己餵嗎？」真風忍不住問朝夏。

　　「沒辦法，」朝夏搖頭，「只好希望牠們有些已經長得夠大，可以自行覓食吧。」

　　巢裡本來有四隻小鳥，最後只活了一隻。真風回裁縫店試衣時，看到那鳥兒笨拙的在捕蟲，晚上兩人在書房裡工作時他向朝夏提到這事，朝夏只是默不作聲。

　　「別難過，你也不知道會這樣。」真風說。

　　「不，其實我或許知道。我對鳥類生態還是有些基本知識。」朝夏搖頭，「我在想，自己是不應該有這樣的毛病吧。我總會把人的品德或人的情感寄託在牠們身上，忘記牠們其實只是飛禽走獸而已，卻把牠們想得比一般人都善良。我知道鳥類可能會因為窩巢被天敵碰過，於是就為了自保而拋下孤雛離去，我知道這個知識，但我卻用自己的私心忽視知識。因為如果是人的話，那就算是天涯海角也非得去找到自己的孩子，不是嗎？」朝夏嘆了一口氣，揉揉眼睛說「抱歉，我又話多了。工作吧。」

　　書桌上點著兩支蠟燭，燭火明暗舞動，伴隨著鋼筆在紙上摩娑的沙沙聲。朝夏的輪廓本來就深，燭光下他低著的臉龐看來更有如古典雕像，真風想到米開蘭基羅的〈聖母哀子〉。

　　「朝夏，」他開口。「我有件事情要跟你說。」

　　朝夏抬起頭，「嗯？」

　　「我之前跟你說我是gay，這個字其實有另外一個含意，是喜歡男人的男人。」真風艱難的逼自己說下去，骰子已經擲下，只有前進一途。「我喜歡男人，而且我喜歡你。」

　　朝夏驚愕的睜大了眼睛，嘴巴張開卻沒說出一個字，他看了真風很久，很久，好像是要確認真風是不是沒有一點開玩笑的意思。然後他緩緩低下頭，開始咬嘴唇，皺著眉頭不發一語。真風早已設想過朝夏各種可能的反應，他知道十八世紀的人對這種事情並不友善，他也知道說出這話可能賠上自己在這個世界唯一的友情。他只有一種近乎信仰的信任，對朝夏的信任，相信無論如何朝夏的回應不會帶著惡意。

　　「我……」朝夏抬頭看他一眼，隨即又低下頭去。

　　「你這樣說，我……受寵若驚，」朝夏說，他一個字一個字說得很慢，好像是在仔細斟酌說出口的每一個字，「你是個很……很英俊的人，也是個很好的人。但我……」

　　完了，真風絕望的想著。他大概已經猜到朝夏後面會說什麼。

　　「我曾經喜歡過一個人，非常非常的喜歡一個人，但他後來結婚了。」朝夏說。

　　真風聽出端倪，幾乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，「『他』？不是『她』？」

　　「『他』。」朝夏點頭。「他應該不知道我對他有……這樣的態度，我自己也有種自欺的想像，以為事情可以一直這樣下去就好。但他最後還是結婚了。那之後我生了一場大病，非常嚴重，差一點就死了。我搬來這裡也是為了養病，因為醫師說倫敦的空氣對我的肺不好。」

　　朝夏終於抬起頭來看他，「我喜歡你，喜歡你這個人。我之所以要告訴你這些，是希望你能了解，我怕我自己無法再承受一次相同的事情。你不是軍人，也不是真的失憶了，對吧？」

　　真風張口結舌，他沒想到朝夏會說出這樣的事。

　　「那一天我在山坡上捕蝴蝶，我很確定我四周本來沒有人，你卻突然出現在那裡，然後被我的捕蟲網打到頭。你的衣著不真的是倫敦人的衣著，也實在不像軍隊裡的衣服。你好像對生活上某些事情很熟悉，卻對其他一些事情完全不熟悉，我找不出這之中有任何規則。英文是你的母語，你沒有威爾斯腔或蘇格蘭腔，但你又不像是來自英格蘭任何一個地方。我只能想，或許你是來自某個世界，那個世界也說英語，但和我們的生活習慣有些相同有些不同。是這樣嗎？」

　　真風沒有否認，他不知道該怎樣回答。

　　「是吧。我是個博物學家，我擅長觀察啊。」朝夏苦笑。「從我作出這樣的猜想，我就覺得：或許你不知什麼時候又會突然回到自己的世界去。那時候我會很感傷，因為我失去了一個重要的朋友，但如果我失去的是一個……情人，恐怕我真的……」

　　朝夏沒有再說下去，他頓了頓，然後向真風說，「我們繼續當朋友好嗎？我很珍惜與你的友誼，不想失去它。」

 

 

　　夜裡，真風照慣例的睡不著。時節逐漸入冬，蛙鳴聲已經變得寥落，但偶爾的「呱呱」一聲反而更擾人清夢。

　　「我跟朝夏告白，」真風自言自語，「然後我們成了朋友。」

　　然後我想把那個傷透他的心的傢伙暴揍一頓。

　　「搞屁啊？不就同男喜歡上直男，誰沒經歷過？」真風拿手臂蓋住眼睛，「而且關你什麼事？人家都說繼續當朋友了。」

　　那你自己呢？連怎麼穿越來的都搞不清楚，你又能對他保證什麼？

　　「閉嘴啦。」真風把被子拉起來蒙住頭。「我已經活得夠難受了啊。」

　　那一晚他沒有作夢。

 

　　（橡樹與烏鴉巢　完）


	3. 菊石、雞冠貝、化石：雨天的隱士草廬

 

 

　　日子一天天入冬，真風終於領教到「窗戶迎北風」的威力。他每晚用好幾層羊毛被把自己裹成朝夏最喜歡的蟲蛹，甚至還很恥的開始使用十八世紀人在戴的睡帽（這事死都不能讓beni跟wakaba他們知道），但窗縫鑽進來的寒氣很快就擊垮壁爐餘溫，毫不留情襲擊他的臉，讓他每天早上起床第一件事就是確認自己鼻尖還在不在。

　　度過幾個冷到頭發疼的夜晚以後，某天真風終於忍不住問朝夏能不能想想辦法，於是美風夫人一早就托実羚去請鎮上的匠人蒼羽，來給窗戶裝上能擋風存熱的厚布窗帘。蒼羽來了以後真風帶他上樓，一進房門蒼羽就開口說「唉呀，你用了朝夏先生的房間。」

　　真風突然覺得身上好像被貼了個什麼標籤似的。

　　「朝夏先生，您自己怎麼不住這裡啦？」蒼羽問朝夏，「這您最喜歡的房間不是嗎？」

　　「都幾年了，你還記得啊？」朝夏笑了起來。

　　「當然，那時候我跟我老爹一起來工作，您還把那下頭水鳥巢指給我看。現在還在嗎？」

　　「現在不在，都往南飛去過冬了。你明天春天再來看！」

　　「說定了！」蒼羽一拍手，「那您現在是住先生夫人以前的房間？外頭只有大馬路，好無聊啊。」

　　「就是。」朝夏嘟著嘴點頭。

　　「先生夫人在印度還好嗎？」蒼羽一邊量著窗框尺寸一邊問。

　　「好，上個月才收到他們的信，勞煩掛心。幫我轉告你父親，也說他們都問他好。」

　　「對不起喔，我佔用了大家的朝夏先生最喜歡的房間。」美風夫人才把蒼羽送走，真風就背對著朝夏大聲自言自語。

　　「別介意，塞爾彭的人說話都心直口快的。」朝夏笑著安慰他。真風憋了一肚子吐槽轉過身來，卻猛地發現自己的臉跟朝夏的臉距離不到十公分，兩人都愣住了。朝夏臉一紅，垂著眼開始咬嘴唇，真風生硬的往後退一點，想講點話沖淡尷尬氣氛又不知道要講什麼話。

　　「窗帘……大概三四天會好，這幾天你晚上把壁爐火燒大一點吧。」朝夏低著頭說道，然後一側身出了真風房門。

　　就是這樣，真風苦澀的心想。發乎情，止乎禮，我們繼續當朋友好嗎。

 

 

　　「朝夏先生，您的信！」大門口傳來郵差的喊聲。

　　「呀，」朝夏擱筆，匆匆從書房跑下樓。真風嘆口氣搓了搓額頭，繼續絞盡腦汁辨識著朝夏的鬼畫符字跡（朝夏曾讚嘆說「真風先生的字真是工整啊」，真風很想回嘴說「那是因為你們十八世紀的人寫字都不用印刷體」。這是時代的錯，不是朝夏的錯，但就連美風夫人的字都比朝夏的好認一百倍）。對真風來說，幫朝夏謄文稿這份工作簡直像是阿嘉莎‧克里斯蒂小說裡的某種解碼遊戲，先找出出現最頻繁的那個符號組合，那就是the，從這裡面判斷t跟h跟e各長什麼樣子，然後開始碰運氣猜別的單字，再進一步去推敲其他字母各別又長什麼樣子。他最痛恨那種一堆i跟t的單字，因為朝夏的那一點跟那一橫從來不會乖乖待在應有的位置上；其次就是拉丁文生物學名。

　　「欺負人沒唸完高中啊？」真風無理的喃喃抱怨著。

　　樓梯傳來朝夏上樓的腳步聲，聲音間隔大而輕快，好像是把兩階併作一階踏，他心情好的時候就會這樣。真風抬頭看，只見推門進來的朝夏笑得燦爛。「聖誕老人提早發禮物？恭喜。」

　　「啊哈，」朝夏笑著亮亮手中信封。「是望海。」

　　「望海？」真風問。

　　「嗯，我從寄宿學校就認識的朋友，他大我一歲，但以前我們會一起翹課去學校的湖裡游泳，然後發現老師拿著教鞭等在岸上，最後就一起被罰。」朝夏一邊拆信一邊笑。「他是個天才，現在是皇家學會最年輕的成員，我離開倫敦學界搬到這裡以後，也是他一直鼓勵我研究這裡的自然生態來寫書。我總是很希望他能來塞爾彭一趟，每回寫信都跟他講，我說『你老是讀我信裡寫的東西有什麼意思啊？自己來看看啊！』但他實在太忙……」

　　「他結婚了嗎？」

　　「咦？沒有，為什麼要問這個？」朝夏詫異的看他。

　　「沒事。」真風把視線轉開。

　　「啊。」朝夏的笑容黯淡了下來，「不是他。那個人……我搬到鄉下以後就沒再跟他聯絡了。」

　　「那他知道嗎？」

　　「望海？知道？」朝夏苦笑，「當然不知道，怎麼可能讓他知道呢？」

　　不關你的事，問這些幹嘛？真風很想抽自己幾個耳刮子。他想說抱歉，又覺得說抱歉只會讓事情更抱歉，乾脆裝著沒事一樣埋頭做事。他查覺到朝夏好像看了他幾眼，但他打定主意死都不抬起頭。過了一會他聽到紙張沙沙作響，眼角餘光偷覷到朝夏在讀信，讀著讀著嘴角又有了笑意。

　　你喜歡過那個望海嗎？真風想問。

　　「朝夏，」他開口。

　　「嗯？」

　　「……沒事。」

　　「…………嗯。」

 

 

　　隔天他們起了個大早，真風扛著箱子鏟子鍬子刷子跟一大袋碎布，跟著朝夏往懸山山腳去。「啊，我一直夢想著能好好採一次化石，」朝夏興高采烈，「工具太重，夏天我自己頂著大太陽走過來就已經被晒掉半條命，接著又在採石場被晒掉另外半條命。秋天我想著總算可以了吧？結果還是不行，鑿子跟榔頭在我手裡都會生出自己叛逆的意志，好像在嘲笑我『徒勞吧！徒勞吧！大地把這麼奇妙的事物暴露在你眼前，你卻拿它一點也沒有辦法！你是多麼渺小啊！』結果冬天下雪之前你竟然出現在這裡，這難道不是上天對我笨拙誠心的一點回答嗎？」

　　化石場是山路兩側的低矮岩壁，凸凸凹凹的淺灰石壁上布滿顏色較深的怪異形狀，其中絕大部分都看得出有粗大鋸齒狀邊緣。「這是種雙殼貝，mytilis crista galli，但化石收藏家都叫它『雞冠貝』，不覺得很像嗎？我倒覺得它像是張兇惡嘈雜的大嘴巴，這裡的農夫會說啊，那些生前愛口出惡語的人，死後撒旦就會把他們的嘴巴掰成這樣，但他們還是會一直要講話！這是澄輝跟我說的，我就跟他說『那我怎麼辦呢？』結果澄輝他們全都捧腹大笑，沒人理會我……」

　　真風很快找到用力的手勢與節奏，叮叮叮敲打著，一顆完整的怪異雙殼貝逐漸從岩石裡現身。「你就多說點好話就行了，比如說『真風先生真是採化石小能手』之類的。」

　　真風採了兩三顆雞冠貝，手痠了坐在一旁休息，換朝夏笨手笨腳接著敲，頭幾下岩石文風不動，接著他使力一擊鑿子一滑，把下方凸出來的化石硬生生削破一大塊。「求你別動手了，等會我來吧。」真風哀號。

　　「啊，菊石！」真風重新動工又採了幾顆，然後聽見朝夏在另一側岩壁旁大喊，「這裡！快來！」

　　真風提起工具袋和化石箱走過去，看見岩壁上嵌著一個手掌大的螺旋形貝殼，形狀優雅勻稱，在一眾鋸齒大嘴巴裡面像個傲世離群的存在。

　　「cornua ammonis，」朝夏說，聲音像是連呼吸都不太敢呼吸。「多美啊。」

　　不知又工作了多久（真風工作，朝夏只負責把採下來的化石用白布裹成大胖木乃伊並不斷讚嘆大自然的奧妙），過了中午天上雲層愈來愈厚，雪沒下，下來的卻是一場嘩啦啦冬雨。他們急忙忙收拾好東西，朝夏說「先往山上去！那裡有間小茅屋！」

　　兩人縮著頭頂著大雨直往山坡上跑，真風對跑在前面的朝夏大吼「笨蛋！箱子舉起來遮雨啊！化石又淋不壞！」

　　聲音被雨聲淹沒，朝夏沒聽到，還是寶貝般的把化石箱護在懷裡。朝夏突然停步，猛力招手示意真風跟上，然後一轉身繞過山丘。真風急忙跟過去，看見山丘後面一座圓頂茅廬，朝夏跌坐在裡面氣喘連連。

　　「完了，完了完了，」朝夏上氣不接下氣的哈哈大笑，「美風夫人會殺了我，她最討厭我淋雨了。怎麼辦？我們不能讓她知道，絕對不能讓她知道，回去就跟她說『啊呀，我們在懸山上看見一大塊烏雲飄在屋子正上方，難道剛才下雨了嗎？我們可一點都沒淋到雨哪！』怎麼樣？你覺得她會相信嗎？我能逃過一劫嗎？」

　　「她會相信才有鬼啦！」真風把工具袋一扔喘著氣罵，「幫忙生火啦！快凍死了！」

　　牙關打戰的兩人七手八腳把角落存放的木柴和乾草在中央堆成一小堆，真風掏出打火石點火（「窗戶迎北風」的特訓成果）。朝夏脫了大衣鞋襪，抱著膝蓋赤足坐在火邊。「還好沒淋溼。」他一邊翻揀箱子裡的戰利品笑著說。

　　「淋溼了又會怎樣？你腦子有問題啊？」真風躺在火旁，不知是剛才揹著一堆重物長跑爬山的腎上腺素，還是大雨裡荒山茅屋這個奇特的處境，總之他覺得自己開始像喝醉一樣口不擇言，且完全不想管制自己的口不擇言。

　　「啊對欸，這石頭嘛。」朝夏一副恍然大悟的樣子，然後把臉埋在膝頭笑得更厲害，「那我剛剛在幹嘛啊？我擔心死了，心臟都要從胸口跳出來了。」

　　「白癡，」真風對著上方的茅草屋頂說，「笨蛋，豬頭，智障。」

　　「謝謝你，」朝夏突然說，「有你幫忙真好，今天如果只有我一個人的話就慘了，還好有你在。」

　　還好有我在是嗎？「夠了，去他的友誼。」真風狠狠地唸出「去」這個字。他一翻身坐起來，和朝夏之間只隔著一雙膝蓋。「我喜歡你，不管怎樣我都沒辦法假裝自己不喜歡你，尤其是當我知道你明明也喜歡我的時候！」

　　火光照得朝夏的臉發紅，照得他的眼睛格外明亮。真風逼視著那雙眼睛，看見希望與徬徨在裡面交戰。朝夏的嘴唇顫抖，「我……」

　　「我不會離開你的。」真風說。此刻他的心情反而平穩下來，「我不知道我哪裡來的信心，真的不知道，但我就是知道我不可能從你身邊突然消失，絕對不會發生那種事。除非你先離開我，否則我絕對不會離開你的世界。我保證。」

　　朝夏沒有避開他的眼神，他想伸手撫平朝夏眉間的皺褶。他緩緩移動身子靠近朝夏，「就做一個實驗，」他說，「如果你不喜歡，我保證我永遠死心。」

　　他很慢、很慢的貼近朝夏的臉，像朝夏平日接近小動物那樣的慢，朝夏沒有閃躲、沒有推拒。他小心翼翼錯開兩人鼻子，嘴唇碰觸到朝夏閉著的嘴唇，柔軟而熾熱的觸感。他加重了壓力，感覺到朝夏身體一顫，他依依不捨的退開。

　　「你接吻過嗎？」他問朝夏。

　　「沒有。」朝夏回答，聲音像是屏息著。

　　「應該要像這樣。」真風說。這一次他接近的時候兩人鼻子擦了一下，他先吻朝夏的下唇，朝夏一心亂就會去咬的那道薄薄粉紅色月彎，先是覆蓋著輕輕摩娑，然後用舌頭去一點一點潤溼，朝夏紊亂的氣息噴在他的臉上。他移動了一些些，伸手攬過朝夏的後腦，舌尖在唇瓣之間滑動探詢，朝夏的手抓著他的袖子，他把舌頭探進那道遲疑的縫隙，接觸到另一個人的舌尖，朝夏從喉嚨裡呻吟了一聲，引起一股熱流在他下身湧竄。不急，他告訴自己，慢慢來，不可以急。他退開，用拇指拭去朝夏唇邊一毫銀絲，朝夏像貓一樣不由自主微微仰頭。

　　「相信我。」他低聲說。

　　朝夏看著他，然後點點頭。「好。」

 

 

　　雨停了，溫度卻愈來愈低，真風扛著大袋工具抱著化石箱走在田間泥路上，每一步都把正在結霜的土地踏出深印。

　　「很重吧？」朝夏一臉歉意的說。

　　「小意思啦，而且我每個月拿你五先令是幹嘛的？」

　　「抱歉，我冬天淋雨就容易發燒。」朝夏苦笑著擦了擦額頭，腳步一個踉蹌，抓著真風肩膀才沒摔倒。

　　「扶著我，慢慢走。」真風嘆氣，「我第一次跟你告白被你打槍，第二次跟你告白你又高燒神智不清，我的情路為什麼這麼坎坷？」

　　「還沒到神智不清的地步啦。」朝夏笑道，又說「你有時候會用一些我完全聽不懂的詞。」

　　真風抿了抿嘴。「我說我不會消失，我是認真的。到現在我還是搞不清楚自己怎麼跑到這裡，我在原來那個世界被人拿東西打傷頭，應該很嚴重，我昏倒在地上，下一秒我就在這邊的草地上醒來，頭也沒事了，然後我就遇到你。我不知道我哪裡來的信心跟你保證，姑且就說是靈感吧，我剛才也想過這會不會是我過度欲求不滿所以亂開支票（朝夏腳下又一個踉蹌），但真的覺得不是。我不知道，反正我怎麼來的無法解釋，那我會不會走大概也不是能解釋的，這應該不算不負責任，因為我從來不會講空口無憑的話還這麼有信心。」

　　「你被我傳染『多語症』了。」朝夏低著頭笑。

　　「一定是因為接吻的緣故，再吻你一次大概就會好。放心吧，我只是開玩笑，我不會對病人得寸進尺。」

　　「你真是個好有趣的人，」朝夏說，「我從來沒有遇見過像你這樣的人。」

　　希望這是好事，真風心想。

 

 

　　回到家，真風把身上大包小包重物卸下，然後就趕忙把朝夏推回他房間，點起壁爐火焰。「去去去，快去換衣服，你有退燒藥嗎？」

　　「沒那麼嚴重，通常我睡一覺起來就好了。」

　　真風突然有個想法，「泡溫水澡吧？我去燒水，你等我一下。」

　　浴室裡有個瓷浴盆，是人可以屈膝坐進去的大小，裡面水有七八分滿（他們一早輪番用水桶運上來的，這是「洗澡日」早飯後第一件工作。是的，真風已經適應每週只洗兩次澡的日子，這事同樣死都不能讓beni跟wakaba他們知道）。真風拿黑鐵水壺滿滿裝了兩大壺掛到旁邊火爐上燒，燒熱以後把爐火減小，先加一壺熱水回浴盆，再慢慢添進另一壺水調溫度，不能太熱，暖暖的就好。他迅速用點水和肥皂沖了個戰鬥澡，然後打開浴室另一扇門，看見朝夏正拿布在擦化石。

　　「進來，」他招手，「我幫你洗頭。」

　　「咦？」朝夏睜大眼睛。

　　兩人進了浴室，真風對著浴盆一比手勢，「請。」

　　朝夏站在原地看著他，嘴巴微張，好半天一動不動。

　　真風嘆了口氣背轉身去，「好了叫我。」

　　十八世紀寄宿學校不是公共浴室嗎？你不是還跟人家大白天跑去游泳嗎？真風在內心腹誹一萬字，聽見朝夏囁嚅著說「抱歉」，聽見衣服悉悉簌簌的聲音，聽見人踏進浴盆的水聲，然後聽見朝夏說「好了」。

　　「水溫可以嗎？」他問，決定不對朝夏下半身圍著的那塊布再做任何評論。

　　「剛剛好，」朝夏嘆了一口氣靠到浴盆邊上，「謝謝。」

　　「頭往前低。」真風指揮著，用一點點水把朝夏頭髮打溼，然後搓起肥皂泡抹到他頭上，「頭抬起來，往後靠，不要仰太高，對。」

　　他張開手掌鋪勻皂泡，用指腹從前額開始一路搓摩往下直到後腦，然後稍微彎起指節，用指尖帶一點點指甲去規律的抓，仔細控制力道，抓完後再用指腹壓捏，感覺到朝夏長長吐氣。「舒服嗎？」他問。

　　「你會寵壞我的。」朝夏閉著眼睛說。

　　「我想要寵壞你，這樣你就再也離不開我了。而且我喜歡照顧人。」

　　「那我真的很幸運。」朝夏說，稍稍偏過頭讓真風搓他的耳朵。

　　「好了，頭往後仰，眼睛閉緊。」真風舀水從額頭往後面沖，又沖了耳朵跟頭頂，「再往後仰一點，好。」他用旁邊的水桶把水盆墊起來，一手托著朝夏後腦杓，另一手撈水拍洗，然後拿布把他頭髮擦乾包起來。「好了，現在整個人往前靠。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「放輕鬆。」真風拿過架子上一瓶油狀物，瓶口飄散出木頭與草的香味，跟朝夏衣服上的香味一模一樣。真風也沒問過同意就倒了點在自己手心搓開。「啊呀，是這個，」朝夏說，深深吸了一口氣。

　　真風搓熱了手，把手掌貼上朝夏的肩膀，朝夏身子一僵。「放輕鬆，」真風說，「只是個小小的按摩而已，我說我要寵壞你的。」

　　他捏著朝夏的肩膀，大拇指沿著肩胛骨邊緣施力，慢慢按到肩側，然後回頭，中指和無名指出力壓著鎖骨。他著意揉著肩胛與脊椎中間有一塊特別僵硬的地方，感覺到那裡在他的指頭下慢慢放鬆，聽到朝夏發出細微的「嗯」「啊」喘息。最後他順著頸椎往上按，細細揉了腦後兩側的凹穴。

　　他把臉靠向朝夏的肩窩，嘴唇輕輕覆蓋在溫熱滑膩的肌膚上，舌頭嘗到一絲絲苦香。「只要這樣就好了，一下下，」他對著肌膚說，「我不貪心，現在只要這樣就好了。」

　　朝夏的手伸起來握住他的手。

 

 

　　真風回到一樓收拾東西，把鏟子鑿子等等擦拭乾淨，一件件放回小起居室的矮壁櫃裡面，又把櫃裡一早翻亂的東西也歸位擺好。他蹲著忙了好一陣子，一起身卻被嚇了一跳，美風夫人站在門口，嚴厲地注視著他，不知道她已經在那裡站了多久。

　　「你過來。」她說。

　　真風跟在美風夫人身後進到廚房，心中像做錯事的小孩那樣忐忑。廚房爐子上慢火燉著一鍋東西，真風從香氣認出是「洋蔥與雞湯」。美風夫人打開櫃子拿出蜂蜜、肉桂棒和一瓶酒，倒在小鍋裡舉到火上慢慢攪動。

　　「你是他的助手，」美風夫人開口說，語氣中有種壓抑的責備，「你應該注意不要讓他淋雨，他一淋雨就容易發燒。」

　　「是，對不起。」真風低聲說。

　　美風夫人把熱好的調味酒倒進大杯裡，又揭開鍋子盛了一盤湯，放進托盤裡。「端上去給他，雞湯要他吃完，熱托提酒不必喝完，但至少要喝一半再睡。」

　　「好。」真風端起盤子往外走，經過門檻時卻好像聽到美風夫人的聲音：「對他好一點。」

　　真風訝異的回頭，看見美風夫人背對他屈著身子在洗東西，好像什麼也沒發生過。他等了半晌，美風夫人始終沒有再說任何話。

 

 

　　晚上，真風抱著枕頭和被子去朝夏房間。他推開房門，看見床頭還點著燭火，朝夏半坐在床的一邊，棉被蓋得嚴實，身邊擱著幾個白天鑿下來的石貝殼，手中拿著一個在看。

　　「還不睡？」真風不客氣地把枕頭跟棉被在床另一邊鋪好。

　　「下午睡太多了，現在睡不著。」

　　「感謝你今晚收留一個快被凍死的人，善良的朝夏先生。」真風鑽進被窩裡。

　　「美風夫人沒有殺了我，甚至沒有罵我，我覺得這是神蹟。」朝夏話裡有淺淺笑意。「一定是你為我帶來幸運。」

　　真風在心裡咀嚼著這話。他伸手去摸朝夏的額頭，「還在燒嗎？」

　　「好多了。」

　　「那我要睡了。」他抓過朝夏的左手拉進被窩裡握著，「這樣做是因為我幼稚，而且我任性。晚安。」

　　他闔上眼睛。過了一會兒，他感覺到朝夏的手撫摸他的手指，聽見他長長嘆息，「多麼奇特的人啊，你到底是誰呢，真風先生？為什麼你會闖進我的生命裡呢？」

　　真風沒有回答，累了一整天的他很快就被睡意帶進夢鄉。

 

 

　　（菊石、雞冠貝、化石　完）


	4. 野兔、兔子與狐狸：你眼睛裡的這個世界

 

 

　　真風被窗外的聲音吵醒。一群小孩子尖聲又叫又笑的聲音。

　　「為什麼連十八世紀都有小屁孩？」他不滿的睜開眼，房裡一片黑暗，新裝好的厚窗帘把日光遮得密密實實，讓他一下子不知道到底是黑夜還是白天。

　　窗帘，蒼羽的陰謀，美風夫人的陰謀，全塞爾彭的陰謀。什麼「最快要三四天」，他才以取暖之名正大光明鑽到朝夏床上（並把口水印上床單作為標記），隔天蒼羽就扛了木頭跟一捲厚毛氈來施工，還拋出「怕真風先生這幾天冷到所以加緊趕工」這種表面上充滿善意的糖衣砲彈，讓他自此只能在寒冷淒清的冬夜獨守空房。然後現在他窗外有一堆死小孩，用足以讓鄰居報警的高分貝尖叫著「好滑好滑好滑」「哇你不要推我啦」「我是鳥我在飛」這類把人智商強迫拉低五十個百分點的話，他覺得整個十八世紀都在對他施加惡意。

　　「飛啊，最好摔死。」真風恨恨地自言自語（冒著死後變成雞冠貝的危險），從被窩裡爬起來唰的一聲扯開窗帘，寒氣撲面而來凍得他直打哆嗦。窗外天色才半亮，地面上、樹上和窗框上都積了厚厚的雪，水塘結成一面大冰鏡，七八個包得圓滾滾的小孩子穿著冰鞋在上面走帶爬。不遠處一個戴著呢帽拿著釣竿的白鬍子老頭抬頭看到他，站起來拼命跟他揮手，真風一頭霧水的打開窗子，聽見那老頭子喊的是「朝夏先生早！快來！給您看個東西！」

　　真風搖搖頭，朝窗下喊回去「我不是朝夏先生！」

　　「啊？」老頭子瞇起眼睛朝他看了半晌，「哎對不住，我以為那是朝夏先生的房間，瞧我這記性。」

　　「早，壽先生！釣魚好運氣！」朝夏的聲音從屋子另一側傳來，聽起來大概是書房的窗子。「我在這，你要給我看什麼？」

　　「欸來！您就來！」被叫做「壽先生」的老頭拿指頭比了個「噓」的手勢，指指冰塘上玩鬧的小孩，然後又一直招手。真風隨即聽到書房關窗戶「碰」的一聲。

　　「我覺得某人根本已經忘記自己在談戀愛。」真風滿肚子起床氣的嘟囔著，拉上窗帘迅速換衣服，沒多久就聽到朝夏的敲門聲，「馬上！」他喊道，急忙套了襪子靴子披上大衣圍巾，一開門看到朝夏等在走廊上，「早……唔嗯！」朝夏才開口就被真風抓著頭紮紮實實來個嘴對嘴。

　　「插國旗。」真風放開朝夏，大步劈啪往樓下走，覺得心情總算好一點。

　　兩人一前一後穿過廚房，真風朗聲向美風夫人道早，直往後門去，聽到美風夫人在他們背後喊著「衣服多穿點！出去把門關緊！叫壽先生看著小孩子，別讓人掉冰洞裡！」

　　岸邊雪地裡的壽先生一見他們倆就高聲打招呼，「兩位先生早……欸朝夏先生您臉怎麼這麼紅？又發燒了嗎？」

　　「您好，我是朝夏先生的助手真風。」真風搶上一步自我介紹，與壽先生熱切握手，心情已經好了不少。

　　「助手嘿？整天聽朝夏先生嘮叨是不？」壽先生呵呵笑著，帶領他們一腳高一腳低踏過塘岸深雪，絮絮叨叨對朝夏說「我天還沒亮就來，發現個東西，結果等到現在我都不敢鑿冰洞，就想說等您起床帶您來看，怕冰洞擱在那有小孩子掉進去。欸朝夏先生您小時候也掉進去過不是？嚇死一堆大人，美風夫人差點沒要了我這條老命……咦朝夏先生您今兒都不講話？」

　　「他喉嚨不舒服。」真風說，朝夏不可置信的瞪了他一眼。幾人繞過矮樹叢，來到一處覆蓋白雪的亂石堆，「這兒，您瞧。」壽先生指著石頭裡一處像洞口的地方對朝夏說。

　　「咦呀……這是什麼？」朝夏的「失語症」瞬間痊癒，他不敢再踏前，伸著脖子往洞口看。

　　「狐狸洞！」壽先生得意洋洋，「我看得清清楚楚，一隻紅棕色的這麼大往洞裡竄進去！這些好傢伙天一亮就躲起來，還好我來得早；這雙老眼可沒昏花，就是狐狸！這麼大一個！」

　　「我愛你啊，壽先生。」朝夏嘆息著說，一邊伸手阻止真風「別別，別往前，你會嚇到牠。我們回去，先回去。壽先生你記不記得，小時候你說要帶我去看狐狸捉鳥兒，結果我們在河邊草叢裡趴了一晚啥都沒看到，我一直問你『來了沒來了沒』，你一直跟我說『快了快了』，後來我跟美風夫人說我再也不相信你說的任何一句話……」

 

 

　　「你今天怎麼起這麼早？」進了書房，朝夏一坐下就開抽屜翻翻找找，真風站在他身後，不甘寂寞的趴在椅背上越過朝夏肩頭看他在做啥。

　　「我在寫回信，」朝夏說，「望海的信昨天到，給我看他寫的一篇討論野兔和兔子的短文，多麼美好！我一整個晚上睡不著，還多消耗了兩根蠟燭，不斷把他的信翻來覆去的看。望海真是天生的科學家呀，他寫起動物生態的觀察總是精準又簡潔，既非冷漠的流水帳，又能永遠保持超然，『知識，知識，知識！這就是知識，我只呈現知識！』他再平凡的字句背後彷彿都有這樣的氣魄。我永遠學不來啊，我總免不了把人和物、情和理混為一談；望海曾說我的文字像夜鶯歌聲，但夜鶯豈有探究天地奧秘的理性呢？我想臣服於科學的冷靜，胸中卻有太多太多狂亂的話想要傾瀉，想告訴望海他的眼睛是何等犀利的洞察自然律法……」

　　二十一世紀中輟生真風涼帆，切實體驗到被十八世紀學霸輾壓的痛苦。「我比較喜歡你寫的。」他從鼻子呼了一口氣蠻橫地說。

　　朝夏大笑，「那是因為你沒讀過他的信！哎怎麼就找不到，我想給你看他去年寫的一段關於狐狸的……算了你看這好了，『野兔與兔子』，喏。」朝夏舉起信紙回身看他，「看看嘛，我想讓你看。」

　　「行。」真風順勢從背後環抱住朝夏，硬是把頭卡到朝夏臉側，兩手接下信紙。紅暈一路燒到朝夏耳根，真風克制住轉頭去吻那裡的衝動，他想把那只耳朵當午餐小口小口吃掉。「要看什麼？」

　　「你讀一讀。」朝夏輕聲說，「我想聽你讀。」

　　真風無奈清了清喉嚨。「至少他的字比較好認。『如果把野兔（hare）跟兔子（rabbit）對照比較，就能更知道這兩種物種在自然史裡的意義』……什麼啊？原來這個還有分啊？」

　　「讀下去。」朝夏只是笑著催他。

　　「『兔子腿較短，跑步姿態也不同。野兔耳朵較長，尖端獨具一點黑。兔子群居而常居於地洞，野兔則獨來獨往且偏好露天窩巢。許多民族都將野兔視為「機警」和「伶俐」的代名詞，相較之下任何人要說兔子聰明那都是違心之論。野兔幼兒一出生就全身有毛且能睜眼，隨時可以離巢，兔子的幼仔卻有整整十一天是盲眼的。』」真風把信紙塞回朝夏手裡，「唸完了，這一段。」

　　「怎麼樣？」朝夏問。

　　「你寫的比較好。」真風用下巴把朝夏的頭髮搓亂。「反正我覺得是這樣。」

　　朝夏笑著沉默不語，良久才低聲說「『愛是盲目的，戀人目不能見∕他們彼此犯下的小傻事』（註：出自《威尼斯商人》）。你失去了公正裁判的能力。」

　　「或許吧。」真風嘆道。他抬眼又看朝夏手中的信，心念一動，指著下方另一段文字給朝夏，「欸，你唸這段。」

　　「嗯？」朝夏抖開信，「『野兔生性謹慎，擁有良好的感官能力，不論躲藏或奔跑時都展現巧智與耐心，能在天敵環伺下沉穩求生。但只要三月一來，處於繁殖期的野兔就會因性慾驅使而拋棄自保本能，大白天在開闊處飛奔尋偶，相遇的雄兔雌兔會彼此繞圈跑跳……』朝夏話音漸漸落了下來，耳根又更紅了些。真風看不見朝夏的表情，但感覺得到他應該是在咬嘴唇。

　　他仍然抱著朝夏，不使力也不放鬆，讓自己的呼吸跟著朝夏的呼吸。他有一點點後悔挑起這事，但又並不是那麼後悔。一直維持同一個姿勢讓他肌肉有點痠，但他沒有動，只是試著用自己的肢體語言告訴朝夏：是的，我在期待這件事，但我寧可繼續等待也不想因為催促而造成一點破壞，因為我有更珍惜的東西。

　　漸漸的，漸漸的，他感覺到朝夏的身體放鬆下來。

　　「工作吧。」他說，輕吻朝夏的髮際，然後起身。

　　後來他們都沒再提這事，真風想說就當這話題過去了。朝夏一整天埋首於各種古書中關於蜥蜴的記載裡，真風生吞活剝背下好幾個蜥蜴相關單字如Lacertidae、Lacertini、Lacerta、Podarcis等等。等到夜深人靜時分，真風總算能把筆一擱伸伸懶腰，「好了，最後一張，但願我此生再也不用看到關於蜥蜴腳趾的任何描述。你檢查吧，我先睡了，晚安。」

　　「…………等一下。」

　　在門口突然被叫住的真風回頭看著朝夏，「嗯？」

　　「我……」朝夏看看他又看看自己膝蓋，眼睛不斷地眨，他咬了咬嘴唇又說「今晚……」

　　真風閉上眼深深呼吸，平服下胸中突然湧動的慾望與情愫。「看著我，朝夏。」

　　朝夏抬起眼來看著他。

　　「我可以等，真的，甚至我可以不要，」真風一個字一個字說，讓自己看進那雙眼睛。「你不要因為我今天做了什麼就急著要……配合，沒關係的。你真的想要嗎？」

　　朝夏突然洩氣般笑了出來，「其實我緊張死了，老天。」他一手摀著臉，低頭不自在的笑著，「我一整天都在緊張這件事，亂七八糟。但反正我最後都會想回同一件事，如果是你的話……如果那個人是你的話，我想要試試看。」

　　「真的？」真風問。

　　「嗯，真的。」朝夏頓了一頓，補上一句「如果是你的話。」

　　真風伸出雙手，拉起朝夏的手，讓朝夏順著這個勢緩緩站起來。這一次他們接吻的時候朝夏張開嘴，舌頭挑逗舌頭的觸感是滑潤而生澀的試探，真風捧著朝夏的臉，朝夏的手覆在他的背上。真風把朝夏的下唇含進嘴裡輕咬，分開時兩人都在喘息。

　　「好吧，真風涼帆gay sex教學，我們需要一些準備工作。」他把朝夏兩肩一拍，朝夏噗哧笑了。

　　他們將書房文具紙張收拾好，拿著蠟燭回到朝夏房間。「這是你的地盤，你如果覺得不舒服隨時可以把我踹出門。現在請幫你的助手一點忙。」兩人生起壁爐火焰，拿小瓷水盆裝了些水放在爐前，把幾塊布打溼擰乾掛在床頭，真風犧牲自己一床準備換洗的舊床單鋪在朝夏床上。「你有任何……能潤滑的東西嗎？」

　　臉紅成豬肝色的朝夏呆了幾秒，然後拉開櫃子抽屜拿出一個玻璃罐，「蘆薈？」

　　「可以。」真風接過罐子放在床上。爐火漸旺，房間裡溫暖起來。「還緊張嗎？」他撫著朝夏的手臂問。

　　「緊張死了，Lie back and think of England。」朝夏苦笑，伸手去抱真風，真風為了這主動送來的身體接觸而感到一陣甜絲絲。

　　「什麼都別想，包括英格蘭。接下來……」他用身體推朝夏，朝夏順著後退一兩步坐在床上，「這是我喜歡的方式。交給我。」

　　他蹲下幫朝夏脫了鞋襪，起身解開朝夏襯衫鈕釦為他脫掉上衣，然後拉著朝夏的手去解自己喉間的蝴蝶結，「幫我。」朝夏的手指有點發抖，於是真風捏著那手指繼續動作。「噓，噓。」他爬上床，推著朝夏躺平，從他喉頭開始吻，沿著鎖骨、肋骨，直到微微凹陷的腹部。朝夏喘息著，手指攢緊被單。真風解開他的皮帶，將褲子順著臀線褪下，然後又牽起朝夏的手幫自己除去下半身的衣服，這次他刻意帶著那雙手去摸自己的身體，從腰、骨盆到大腿。「你喜歡嗎？」他問，喉頭有些乾啞。

　　「你太漂亮了。」朝夏說。

　　真風發覺自己也在臉紅，他以為自己早就過了那個階段。他緩緩俯下身來，手肘撐著床，要接吻又尚未接吻，慾望似是撫摩又是依偎著另一個男人的慾望。

　　「你想要嗎？後面。」他說，朝夏的氣息吐在他的臉上。「我們可以先只用手，或我可以試著進入你，你決定。」

　　朝夏眨了眨迷茫的大眼睛，突然又笑出來，「試試吧，我都把蘆薈翻出來了。」

　　「你真的很煞風景。」真風報復性的動了動身子，朝夏倒吸一口氣呻吟出聲，真風深深吻他以便把那呻吟變成悶著的哭音。他放開朝夏，推他翻過身去，拿起床頭半溼的布巾揩拭他下身。「好癢，」朝夏縮了一下。

　　「如果你只覺得癢，那表示我太不盡責。」真風把布巾扔開，開始把朝夏的背當成畫布，吻著、吮著、咬著、搔著、撫摸著，直到朝夏只能發出「嗚」「啊」的聲音，肌膚上沁出一層薄汗。他拿過玻璃罐拔開塞子，手指挖了厚厚一團，「放輕鬆，相信我，」他在朝夏耳邊說，將手指一點一點送進去，朝夏身體一緊，真風停止動作，溫柔吻著朝夏的肩窩，「噓，噓，相信我。」

　　他察覺到朝夏逐漸放鬆，於是開始旋動手指，先是輕，而後加重一些力道。直到他覺得大致可以，就抽出手指，將自己緩緩推進去。「啊，」朝夏大口喘氣，真風急忙停了，「可以嗎？」他問。

　　朝夏沒有回答，伸手去抓他的手，繼續閉著眼睛喘息。「笨蛋，別逞強啊。」真風嘆著氣稍稍退出，只以淺淺的動作試探著。「這樣可以嗎？」他又確認一遍，這次朝夏點了點頭，發出一聲「嗯」，於是他保持著，讓朝夏慢慢適應，而後逐漸深入，過程中不斷輕撫著朝夏的背與手臂。一定程度後他頂到一個地方，朝夏又睜大眼睛「啊」了一聲，但這次是從喉嚨裡發出的呻吟。

　　「找到了，你最甜美的地方。」真風在朝夏耳畔呢喃，頂個幾下後錯開幾下，不能太強烈，他會受不了，真風提醒著自己。朝夏的聲音逐漸變得狂亂，背弓起來又鬆下來，汗溼的額髮在枕上磨擦，身體向後迎著像是想要更多。真風抓起朝夏的手去握他的下面，十指交纏套弄著，朝夏哭泣般的劇烈喘息，在手裡達到高潮。真風很快跟上。

　　他躺了一陣子，胸口靠著朝夏的背，讓劇烈跳動的心臟漸漸復原，然後有些不捨得的抽開手，讓兩人身體分開。「後續還有點工作，」他對朝夏說，「不然明天早上會有災情。你別動，讓我來。」

　　「哦？」朝夏像是從夢裡醒來那樣眨著眼睛，然後突然想到什麼而把臉埋進床單裡狂笑，笑著笑著大概是牽動到下身，又讓他「嘶」的一聲皺緊眉頭。

　　「你活該。」真風在肩頭印上一吻，然後抓起床邊衣服把自己隨便裹一裹，拿新布巾浸溼擰乾，回床上將自己與朝夏都擦乾淨。白布上沒有沾染血絲，真風在心裡暗自鬆了一口氣。「還好嗎？」他躺回朝夏身邊，問道。

　　「還好，嗯……」朝夏有點吃力的翻身仰躺，「怪怪的，但還好。不過……你喜歡嗎？」他轉過頭來問真風。

　　真風把被子拉起來密密實實蓋住兩人，然後整個人趴到朝夏身上蹭著，「我用行動說明一切。」他對著朝夏的鎖骨說。

　　朝夏抬起一隻手摸著他的頭，「多麼神奇的一個冬天啊，」他說，聲音像是神思著，「你究竟要把我的生命帶到哪裡去呢，真風先生？」

　　你的生命究竟要往哪裡去呢，真風涼帆？

　　「我想說一些話，很無聊而且你聽不懂的話喔，你願意聽嗎？」朝夏的話觸動他的心事，「聽完就忘記沒關係。或者我也可以閉嘴。」

　　「嗯，」朝夏偏過頭來，「你想說的我都想聽。」

　　真風心裡一酸。「我很討厭冬天，討厭死了。」

　　「為什麼？」朝夏問。

　　「很多年以前，剛離開學校的時候，我一個人在外面住，晚上回家發現暖氣壞了，一直連絡不到房東，整個房間冷得要死，我手指跟腳趾都凍得又紅又癢。其實我可以直接回去找我爸媽就好了，不知道為什麼我那天就沒想到。我就是傻傻待在租來的房間裡，外面有學校學生在沿街義賣糖果，我好生氣，我大哭著槌地板，為什麼我要過這種生活？憑什麼那些人可以待著，可以無憂無慮不負責任當學生，為什麼錯的不是我離開的卻是我？可是是我自己決定要輟學的，我到底想怪誰？我除了自己還有誰可以怪？如果我當初可以勇敢一點，我為什麼當初不能勇敢一點，那一晚我快發瘋了，腦子像當機一樣只能想這件事，愈想愈覺得需要砸爛個什麼東西或是砸爛我自己。」真風把耳朵貼到朝夏胸口聽他的心跳，撲通、撲通、撲通，規律的寧靜。「隔天房東就把暖氣修好了，沒事了，可是那之後只要天氣變得很冷，我就會想到那一晚，然後我只要一個人待著就會很憂鬱。說完了，感謝聆聽，我明天願意聽你說三倍的話，晚安。」

　　他感覺到朝夏的手輕輕覆蓋上他的肩膀，「那也聽我說一些話，好嗎？」

　　「嗯。」他點頭，頭髮在朝夏的胸口擦得沙沙響。

　　「當我認識你的時候，你自己一個人來到這個不一樣的世界。我知道你不喜歡這裡的很多事情，我感覺得出來，但你並沒有不斷抱怨，也沒有用你原來的認知強行想要改變這裡，而是一直在適應，一直在學習這裡的生活。我喜歡這樣的一個人，而我覺得這個人絕對不是不勇敢的。有時我會想要跟你說『謝謝』，但又覺得這樣說很奇怪，是嗎？謝謝你，真風。」

　　真風突然想哭，非常非常想哭。他不是很懂朝夏話裡的意思，但總之他想哭。

　　「喂，再聽我說一些你聽不懂的話，好不好？反正我不管，我要說了。」他閉著眼睛喃喃自語，朝夏胸膛的緩和起伏使他安心。「如果我在二十一世紀遇到你，我一定也會主動追你。你一定是那種大學裡的宅男，莫名其妙被朋友帶來bar不知道怎麼辦，然後我會幫你擋掉別人點的『長島冰茶』，問你願不願意明天去喝杯咖啡，見一兩次面以後我就會強行把你拖去逛街，教你怎樣把H&M穿成Gucci，然後某天你可能會願意過夜，我們會非常美妙的做愛，就像我們剛才做的那樣，然後隔天早上我會跟你手牽手去公園，讓你用一百二十種我聽不懂的單字告訴我樹上的松鼠叫什麼名字，說不定我們會情不自禁在樹下擁吻，讓來觀光的亞洲小女生躲在旁邊尖叫……朝夏？你在聽嗎？」

　　真風抬起頭，發現朝夏已經沉沉睡去。

 

 

　　隔天天沒亮真風就醒了，窗外飄著雪，四下寂然無聲。

　　他把朝夏推醒，「起來，天還沒亮。」

　　「嗯？」朝夏睜開惺忪的睡眼望著他。

　　「狐狸洞啊，你想去看對不對？」真風說，「天還沒亮，也沒有溜冰的死小孩，現在去說不定能看得到。」

　　「啊。」朝夏睡意全消的爬起來。

　　兩人穿著厚厚的衣服，躡手躡腳下了樓梯通過廚房（連美風夫人都還沒起床）從後門出去，循著昨日的記憶顛簸前行，總算順利找到亂石堆。

　　「看！」朝夏低聲驚叫，拉著他往石頭後面一蹲。一個紅棕色的尖鼻子從洞裡探出，鼻子抽了兩下，隨即就是一隻大狐狸竄出來，輕靈的腳步在雪上颼一聲過去。牠突然駐足，回頭看著他與朝夏藏身的石堆，蓬鬆的大尾巴舉得高高的，就這樣呆立在原地好一會兒，隨即又如霧氣般倏地消逝了蹤影。

　　多麼美麗的生物啊，真風心想著。他覺得自己像是第一次看見這個世界。

 

 

　　（野兔、兔子與狐狸　完）


	5. 十字園蛛：只是牽手也不行嗎

 

 

　　春天來了，狐狸洞裡多了一窩小狐狸。某天真風和朝夏一大清早來狐狸洞附近查看時，看見幾個黃褐色的大尾巴小毛球在洞口打鬧。真風忍不住往前湊了湊，結果這時剛好起風，小狐狸紛紛抽起尖尖的鼻子往他們的方向嗅，然後一溜煙都鑽進洞裡去了。

　　「啊，」朝夏說，「你衣服太香了。」

　　真風聞聞自己的衣袖，「這件我掛在衣櫃外面啊，這樣還有味道啊？」

　　「動物鼻子比我們的靈啊。」兩人一邊往回走著，朝夏一邊說。

　　「這可不是我的錯喔，」真風說，「雖然我愛你。」

　　朝夏愣了一愣然後低頭笑了。

　　「雪松木和薰衣草，琥珀和麝香，」真風朗誦般唸出一串名詞，朝夏的臉整個紅起來。

　　他說羨慕朝夏身上老是香香的，朝夏幾天前突然從閣樓裡找出一個小瓶子給他，他打開瓶子猛一聞差點被薰得頭暈。「這什麼啊？」

　　「我父母從印度帶回來的香精，」朝夏扮了個鬼臉，「我上大學時他們送的禮物，我想要一套新文具，結果他們送我這個。不喜歡嗎？」

　　真風這次學乖了，用手指在瓶口蘸了一點抹在手腕上搧著，一股強烈沉穩又帶著些許刺鼻的暖香漸漸泛開。

　　「他們說這是琥珀混著麝香，非常珍貴。」朝夏嘆氣，「可惜我用不了，我覺得這味道跟我一點都搭不上。」

　　「所以你用的那瓶也是印度來的嗎？」真風嗅著那味道，「其實這個味道我還滿喜歡的。」

　　「不是，那是凜城醫生配給我的，雪松木和薰衣草，對呼吸道有益。」

　　「好吧。」真風把瓶子蓋上。「這是你送我的第一個禮物，謝啦。」

　　之後他就用了起來，一開始把香精塗在手腕上，結果發現這樣香味還是太濃，手隨便一揮就嗆得自己發昏。後來他拿一條手帕在上面滴幾滴，放進衣櫥裡去薰味道，效果頗讓他滿意。朝夏特別交代出門身上不要帶這種濃香，真風也就總是留一件衣服掛在外頭，沒想到還是沾上一些。

　　「你臉紅了，」真風說，眼睛直視前方，「不要臉紅，不然我會很想做一些得寸進尺的事。」

　　雪松木是冷的，薰衣草是清的，琥珀暖而沉，麝香濃郁狂放。昨晚他的手腕按著朝夏的手腕，身體挾著他的身體，他的汗味與朝夏的汗味融在一起。朝夏剛泡過澡，清而冷而深的香氣席捲而來，呻吟聲有如哭泣。真風狂亂的動作著，幾乎控制不住自己，他想把自己的氣味埋進那肌膚裡去，他想擁抱朝夏的氣味，像黑夜裡壓迫大地的烏雲渴求著、擁抱著、燃燒著、承受著從天灑落的月光。

　　朝夏的臉一路紅透到耳根，真風轉過頭去對著水塘長嘆，「你知不知道你很考驗我的意志力？」

 

 

　　走不遠就到了屋子，兩人一前一後從後門進廚房。美風夫人不在家，朝夏從廚下拿出硬麵包和乳酪開始切（美風夫人留下的儲備糧，她去城裡照顧一個生病的親戚，所以真風這幾天有一點點肆無忌憚並滿意於自己的肆無忌憚），真風正要燒水煮茶，卻發現自己衣袖被什麼東西染上一大塊顏色，他摸了摸確認不是什麼噁心的東西，也就懶得管它。

　　他們在飯廳吃早餐吃到一半，突然聽見敲門聲。「咦？」朝夏起身去開門，真風聽到他在門口說「啊！凰稀牧師，請進！您怎麼來了？」

　　真風暗自嘆了口氣，溜上二樓回房換衣服。

　　穿越到十八世紀這些日子以來，真風最頭痛的其中一件事情就是上教堂。不只因為禮拜天早上的教堂是三姑六婆集散地，小鎮人口的各種人際關係弄得他這個外人發暈，而且他本來就跟基督教沒那麼熟，他從小到大上教堂的次數屈指可數（且大多集中在六歲以前），等到他發現自己性向之後對這東西更敬而遠之（真風知道自己這樣有點幼稚，但反正「你討厭我那我也要討厭你，哼」）。為了稱職扮演好「失憶的新大陸退伍軍人」，他到此之後一直乖乖跟著朝夏與美風夫人到教堂報到，結果他連該怎麼走、怎麼坐、什麼東西放在哪、什麼時候要起立坐下唸啥唱啥都完全搞不清楚，引得某些人高傲的竊竊私語「殖民地那些人不是自稱什麼『清教徒』嗎？原來不過……」。對於自己無意間引起的美英偏見，真風只好暗自在心裡向人類歷史默默道歉。

　　他換好衣服，在樓梯上就聽到朝夏「哇呀！」一聲，聽到凰稀牧師的笑聲「……一大早凜音在廚房窗台上發現的，我跟她說你表哥說蜘蛛是益蟲啊，她不能讓一隻良善的生物在牧師家安居嗎？我想我這話大概觸著她的底線了吧……」

　　真風聽到關鍵字，打了個寒顫，隨即聽到朝夏喊他「真風先生！幫我搬玻璃箱下來，有泥土和木頭的那個，麻煩你了！」

　　真風先生。麻煩你了。真風的心情又黯淡了些，他知道朝夏不得不這樣，但他就是不喜歡這樣。「dirty little secret，」他喃喃自語，並厭惡著自己為什麼要說出這種詞。

　　他搬著箱子下樓梯走進客廳，見到朝夏高高舉著個玻璃罐，指著罐子對同樣仰著頭的凰稀牧師解說：「仔細看，牠的腹部！看清楚了嗎？這裡是不是有個白色十字花紋？所以牠不是一般的園蛛，牠叫『十字園蛛』，Araneus diadematus。這隻是母的，所以身體比較大，公蜘蛛大概只有牠的一半……」

　　「箱子來了！要放進來嗎？」真風故作歡快地說。

　　凰稀牧師突然用力朝真風的方向聞了聞，「有種奇怪的香味，什麼味道？」

　　「啊……啊！是那個啊，您記不記得？好幾年以前我本來要送給您和凜音的，結果您說這味道讓您聞了頭暈想吐……」

　　「喔，那瓶印度香料嗎？」凰稀牧師皺起眉頭，表情突然變得有些嚴肅、有些不悅，「……所以你現在把它送給真風先生了？」

　　「啊，是啊……對了，您之前提過想跟我借的書，我都忘了是哪幾本，瞧我這記性。提醒我一下好嗎？我趕快找出來給您送過去。」

　　朝夏在轉移話題，很笨拙的轉移話題。真風一邊後悔著早知道乾脆別換上衣櫥裡這件乾淨衣服，一邊心裡像是有什麼東西在磨著爬著：最討厭你們這種人，干你們屁事。

 

 

　　牧師離開之後郵差又來，朝夏去拿信，真風面不改色把多了隻肥蜘蛛的玻璃箱搬回書房，又拿朝夏筆記下的書單面對滿牆壁的書搜尋著，以愚公移山的精神面對「朝夏字跡」與「不認識的外文字」的雙重挑戰。

　　朝夏一進書房就忙著拆信看信，讀著讀著又一直笑。

　　「青梅竹馬又寫了什麼啦？洋蔥與湯裡的雞？」真風忍不住翻了翻白眼問。

　　「唉，可憐的望海，但我被稱讚了哪。」朝夏笑著把信遞給他，「你看看。」

　　真風接過信，「『親愛的朝夏：近來可好？收到你寄來的雞冠貝與菊石化石令我萬分欣喜，你不知道這類石頭般的鐵證、還有你親筆記下那些詳盡的觀察紀錄對我來說有多麼重要。我在這裡每天都必須與舊時代的無知與迷信奮戰，你不知道學會裡那些「年高德劭」的老頭有多少都還懷抱著中古修道院的求知態度，他們寧可去翻弄積滿灰塵的故紙堆，尋找亞里斯多德是不是說過馬的口中有幾顆牙齒，卻不願將他們胯下坐騎的嘴巴掰開親自數一數……』還要唸嗎？原來我辛苦一整天的成果都被你拿去上貢了啊？」真風不滿的發牢騷。

　　「唸下去嘛，唸下去。」朝夏只是笑著催促。

　　「……『換個話題，收到化石那天我嚇了一大跳，想說這形狀怎麼都如此完整？這真的是我認識那個笨手笨腳的朝夏親手從岩石裡敲出來的東西嗎？怎麼你到塞爾彭突然被賦予了石匠的天分？後來我才想起你聘的助手，請你替我向他道謝，說他保存了地球歷史的重要遺產，並拯救一片蘊藏無限知識的寶庫免遭某人善良的心與兇惡的手摧殘……』」

　　「看啊，你也被稱讚了呢！」朝夏高興的拿回信紙。

　　「是啊，多謝稱讚。」真風拉長了臉。

　　「望海的稱讚，對我來說很重要。」朝夏的聲音突然低了下來，「搬到塞爾彭以後，我時常都在想：我這個人的存在到底有什麼價值呢？我是個病人，我沒辦法像農人工人那樣勞動生產，我也沒辦法像望海那樣，站在知識戰場的最前線去告訴人們應該怎樣看待這個宇宙、這片自然，那我的生命除了消耗以外，到底有什麼意義可言呢？是他為我指出了一條路，他告訴我這樣做會有意義，所以只要他說我怎樣做有幫上他的忙，我就會很高興，因為那表示這一切不是虛度。」他看著真風笑了，「想想，像這隻小蜘蛛，牠會被記到我的信裡、書裡，或許也會出現在望海的書裡。我不知道白紙黑字記下牠腳長多少、結網多大會有什麼知識價值，但至少至少這可以告訴別人『用你的眼睛看！用你的理性去思考，你的手去實驗！』於是牠的存在就有了意義，而我的存在或許也是如此。」

　　真風一時無語，朝夏這些話讓他聽了很難過，而他不曉得該怎樣回應。

　　「你想好多好多事情，」他低頭說，「可是對我來說，只要你存在，對我而言就有意義了。我也不知道別的，只有這樣。」

　　「我知道。」朝夏的手隔著桌子伸過來，輕輕執起他的手指，「而我為此感到非常、非常榮幸。」

　　真風把那隻手拉過來握著，「只是牽手也不可以嗎？」他小小聲有些委屈的說道，「只是送個香水也不可以嗎？」

　　朝夏的手在他手裡，軟軟的手修長而有骨節。

　　「你已是我的特權，真風，我不認為自己應當要求更多特權。」朝夏對他說。

 

 

　　花了好幾天，真風才把牧師要的書找全（「這是b？你跟我說這是b！？你知不知道我這幾天都在找De Revolutioni **q** us！！？」）。朝夏跟他說「我自己送去吧？不然讓実羚送去也可以。」

　　「沒什麼啦，」真風嘆道，「我只是對老古板過敏而已，又不是真的跟他有仇。」

　　他扛著沉重書箱往鎮上去，在牧師家門口敲了半天門才有人來應門，是凰稀牧師本人。「啊，真風先生……請進。」

　　兩人進了客廳，真風打開箱子拿出書單一一與凰稀牧師比對。比對完了之後真風正要告辭，凰稀牧師卻突然攔住他：「有一些話我想私下跟你說，可以嗎？」

　　很好，完了。真風覺得有火在燒自己的腦門，他跟著凰稀牧師走進小起居室，凰稀牧師讓他坐了自己去泡茶，他泡茶的動作很亂，把茶葉倒進茶壺時不小心撒了一桌。最後他終於替自己和真風都斟上滿滿一杯茶。

　　「我……」凰稀牧師長嘆一聲，像是逼自己下什麼決定般的開口。

　　「我不知道自己這樣是不是在惡意詆毀一個良善高貴的人，我甚至不知道自己是不是在濫用我所肩負的神職之名，但我為此事已經苦惱好幾天，幾乎到了夜不能寐食不下嚥的地步，所以我只好把這些話對你說。那天，我得知朝夏把那個東西送給你，我問到此事時他的態度令人覺得有所迴避。回來以後我想起凜音說過，她表哥在大學裡有一個非常重視的朋友，每回他給美風夫人寫信時信裡根本只有那個人，簡直像是……像是……這是我妻子的用詞，『純真的愛情』。」凰稀牧師幾乎是灰頭土臉的講出這些話。「而非常巧合的是，就在那個人結婚之後，朝夏立刻就生了大病。如今真風先生你出現在這裡，我知道你幫了朝夏很多忙，而我也相信他所做的事業對人類有極大益處，但……」他甩了甩頭，像是一匹被韁繩困住的馬，「那一天，我知道朝夏將那瓶香水送給你，那香味……我不得不橫生出某些不可思議的猜想，認為你和朝夏之間是否有著主所認定只應存在於男女之間的事。」

　　真風沒有回答，他想說「關你屁事」，但他很努力在克制自己，他不想替朝夏樹敵。

　　「我，」凰稀牧師抹了抹臉，不斷嘆息，好像陷入某種痛苦之中。「我……無論我今天對你說的話有任何地方冒犯到你或朝夏，我必須請求你以基督徒的精神原諒我。我是塞爾彭的牧師，這教區裡每一個靈魂都是我的責任。我知道教會裡很多人已經不這樣想，但那就是我的信念；我也知道我做得非常不好，但我無論如何無法忽視自己的良心。我從朝夏很小的時候就認識他，看他從一個兒童長成聰明善良的青年，我知道他對聖經的看法與我有許多不同，但如果問我塞爾彭有沒有一個真正的基督徒，我必須說那就是朝夏。而你，真風先生，我對你認識不深，倘若你和朝夏之間只是正常的友誼，則我絕對願意信任朝夏的判斷。但你們……主要我們『莫論斷人，免得被人論斷』，但主也說了男人與男人那樣的事可恥而不道德，我從祂的話裡找不出答案，這只能怪我自己資質愚笨。真實的美德和罪行的風聲，這兩件事情不應該也不可能出現在同一個人身上，我無法理解也無從判斷。我非常苦惱，真風先生，因為我實在不知道自己應當怎樣看待你們。」

 

 

　　真風回來時，朝夏正從廚下要回書房。朝夏一腳正踏上樓梯，真風突然衝過來從背後猛地抱緊了他，他腳下一個不穩差點往後倒，兩人踉蹌退了幾步才站定，「嗚哇！怎麼了？」

　　真風沒有說話，把臉緊緊貼在朝夏的肩上，微硬的白麻布襯衫刺著他臉頰，香精油的氣味隱隱約約，一點點青草的刺鼻，一點點泥土的沉潤。他想咬那肩膀，粗麻布磨著的白膩的骨感。他收緊了懷抱，他想把朝夏揉進自己的懷裡，或是把自己揉進朝夏的身體裡去。

　　「怎麼了？」朝夏又問一次，聲音輕了許多。

　　「可不可以只要這樣就好了？」真風閉著眼睛說，像是在問朝夏也像是在自言自語，「永遠只要這樣就好了，我的世界裡只有你一個人，你的世界裡也只有我一個人，其他什麼都沒有，沒有什麼知識、信仰、道德，沒有這個世界、這個社會與這些人，我只要你就夠了，我只想要這樣就好了。」

　　很久，很久，朝夏都沒有說話，真風只聽到自己呼吸流過朝夏衣領的小小風聲。終於，他感覺到朝夏的頭漸漸往後靠，後腦杓歇在他的肩頭。

　　「記得嗎？那一天，在那座茅草屋裡，你告訴我你絕對不會離開這個世界，你要我相信你；你沒有任何證據也沒有任何道理，但你卻像是承接了從天而降的靈感一樣，直截了當就要求我相信你。那時候我看著你的眼睛，我就想：啊，所以這是我的命運了，這是諭令，我必須義無反顧將自己投進這片烈焰裡，即使你最後留給我的可能只有痛苦，即使我最後必須為此失去性命，我都不可以有一點保留或遲疑，因為那就是天給我鋪下的命運。我是這樣愛著你的，真風，所以我不允許你忽視我們之外與我們之上的這一切，因為我是出於我對這天地世界全部的認知在愛著你。」

　　朝夏抬起頭，輕輕掙脫了真風懷抱，轉過身來面對著他。「是凰稀牧師說了什麼嗎？」他問。

　　真風一五一十地說了，朝夏靜靜聽著。

　　「我討厭說謊，但是我說謊了。我告訴他『這是誤會，全部都是誤會，如果我有什麼舉動引發疑問，那是我在軍隊裡養成的壞習慣，請見諒。』」真風說，「我覺得他根本也知道我在說謊，但就跟我一起演戲，好像鬆了一口氣卻其實根本沒鬆一口氣，就只說他知道了他很高興，連道歉也沒有。不是說我想要他道歉，但到底為什麼需要搞成這樣？」

　　「從以前我就一直很敬重凰稀牧師，他是一個非常認真的人，」朝夏開口說道，「他有強烈的信念，且完全依著那個信念在生活，不虛假不遮掩。他說他知道自己有所缺陷，而他永遠都在努力面對和彌補那個缺陷。你或許會覺得他是個老古板，但我沒有見過任何一個老古板不斷不斷試圖用聖經解釋一切、用一切來解釋聖經，始終苦惱著處處碰壁卻不願妥協。我知道我……這樣會讓他非常為難，所以從來不曾讓他知道一點點。這世界在變，信仰逐漸淡薄，很多人已經不相信聖經裡的文字應當照字面去看，我也不相信，但我不得不仰慕凰稀牧師的真誠與固執，像他這樣的人已經不多了。」

　　「是不是在你眼裡所有的人都是好人？」真風嘆道。

　　朝夏垂眸，「不是，你錯了，正好相反。」他說，「就是因為我知道這世上有太多太多不好的人，我才更珍惜那少數幾個可以珍惜的人。」

　　「……而我是其中之一嗎？」真風像是對自己呢喃般的問著。

　　「你是的。」朝夏說。「謝謝你對他撒了謊，這是一個很溫柔的謊。」

　　「我一點都不溫柔，」真風回答，強自壓抑住心中的難受，「我好想帶你回去我的世界，我們可以手牽著手走在大街上，我可以當著全天下的面告訴你我愛你，我們要怎麼相愛都不關別人一點屁事。」他抬起頭看著朝夏，皺著眉笑起來，覺得自己已經快要哭出來，「可是我覺得你大概也不會喜歡那個世界，為什麼你不會喜歡那個世界？」

　　「Le meilleur des mondes possibles。」朝夏低語。

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒事。」朝夏搖搖頭。一陣熟悉的香氣沁來，雪松木與薰衣草，真風閉上眼汲取那氣味，雪松木是不變的歲月，薰衣草是流轉的季節，一點點琥珀、一點點麝香暖融融的滲了進去，然後消散。

 

 

　　夜裡，朝夏回房見到真風已經和衣躺著。朝夏吹了蠟燭，真風感覺到床鋪輕微的動，然後停止。對著滿室的黑暗，他說：

　　「等你的書寫好以後，你可不可以在裡面寫一句話？說你有一個助手，怕這些東西怕得要死，他卻願意為你去抓蟲餵蜘蛛，用手去摸蜥蜴，大清早睡眠不足蹲在石頭堆裡待命，連毛毛蟲爬到身上都不可以慘叫，而這一切只是因為那個助手非常、非常愛你。」

　　他聽見朝夏淺笑，「你犧牲太大了。」

　　「因為那個助手認為這樣很值得，因為那個助手想把自己寫在你的生命裡。」真風說。「你臉紅了，我知道你在臉紅。」

　　他把手伸過去，摸到朝夏的手，那手掌心向上擱在身旁，像是要承接著什麼。他找著位子，把自己的手腕放在朝夏的手腕上，想像自己能隔著肌膚察覺到那一點點的脈息，朝夏的生命與自己的生命。

 

 

　　（十字園蛛　完）

 

 

註：

（一）凰稀牧師借的其中一本書（也就是讓真風找到發瘋的那本）是De revolutionibus orbium coelestium，哥白尼的《天體運行論》。

（二）朝夏說的那句法文出自日耳曼哲學家萊布尼茲的神學理論，意思是：我們所在的這個世界（包括其中所有缺陷罪惡），是所有可能存在的世界中最佳的一個世界。


	6. 綠豹蛺蝶：善良的人們啊

 

 

　　夏天過了，時節流露遞嬗的氣息，真風坐在水塘邊雙手托著臉頰發呆，頭頂上飄下一片落葉，今年第一片秋葉。

　　「喂，」他對被放養到水塘畔，正如君王般堂堂坐鎮網羅中央的那隻十字園蛛說，「朝夏這幾天都不理我，而且我覺得他好像在躲我，我好寂寞。」

　　母蜘蛛也不理他，自若地修補著蛛網。

　　「我到這裡快一年了欸，你知道嗎？」他用手指戳了戳樹枝，蛛網震盪幾下，母蜘蛛好像被嚇了一跳，隨後又低頭繼續忙著。

　　「我想要週年紀念，不能開個party嗎？」真風戲劇化的長嘆，「不過開party我也不會邀請你，超過四隻腳的都不准入場。」

　　他撿起那片落葉，拿在手心把玩著，然後一個使力站起來拍拍褲子。後門內廚房空空如也，美風夫人大概是在起居室做女紅。他走上樓梯拐進書房，朝夏背對門口站著，一手扶著滿牆的書在發呆。真風刻意蹦跳幾步到他身旁，「Kiss me, Kate！」然後捧過朝夏的臉要吻他。

　　朝夏突然狠命將他推開，他往後猛跌了幾步，手用力扶上桌角才沒有整個人撞上去，掌心被木頭戳出一陣劇痛。

　　「……喂，」真風看著朝夏，朝夏不看他，他不知道怎樣解讀當下與這幾天突如其來的拒絕，被撞出青紫的不只是手而已。他想追問，但因為形不成問題而問不出口，沉默不是解答，朝夏的低頭也不是解答，時間一秒一秒流逝著。

　　「我們今天去看凜城醫生，」朝夏終於開口說，「我好像發病了。」

 

 

　　「是這裡嗎？」凜城醫生拿著根木管聽朝夏的肺音，一邊問著。

　　「是，這邊這一塊，」朝夏用手比劃，「整個胸口都有點悶，然後這一塊好像在隱隱作痛，感覺跟我之前生病的時候很像，只是輕微很多。」

　　「有其他症狀嗎？疲倦？發燒？」

　　「沒有。疲倦的話我不確定。」

　　「會咳嗽嗎？」

　　「還沒有。」

　　凜城醫生收起木管。「我必須說情況不太妙。之前倫敦的醫生怎麼治療你的？」

　　朝夏搖搖頭，「就營養劑而已，那個醫生說他不贊成對癆症病人放血。」

　　「我也是。」凜城醫生點頭，「注意營養，白天有陽光的時候多到戶外活動，我相信你平時採集工作的活動量已經夠了。」

　　「好。」

　　「那就這樣。」凜城醫生正要收起聽診器，被朝夏攔住。

　　「……可以請你檢查一下真風先生嗎？」

　　「怎麼？他也不舒服了嗎？」

　　朝夏低頭咬嘴唇，「不是，但總之麻煩你幫他檢查一下。」

　　凜城醫生銳利的注視朝夏，然後意味深長的看了真風一眼。「請把背心解開。」他對真風說，真風聽命動作，任憑凜城拿那根木管在他胸口這兒頂那兒敲。最後凜城醫生只說「好了，你應該沒事，保重。」

　　走在回家路上，朝夏始終一語不發，真風覺得自己腳步有些踏不到地面，他想要認清現實卻捉摸不著。「你得了癌症」「你出了車禍」甚至是「你得了愛滋病」都很真實，他都知道那是什麼，但「癆」是一個太歷史故事的歷史名詞，那種東西好像只會存在於小說或偉人傳記裡面，不會發生在自己眼睛所見的地方。他終於忍不住脫口而出，「是開玩笑的吧？」

　　「什麼？」朝夏問。

　　「你生病，是開玩笑的吧？」他連那個病的名字都說不太出口。

　　朝夏的表情像是被什麼刺到了一樣。真風覺得自己問錯了問題，他想解釋卻不知道怎樣開口，我不是說你在開玩笑，我不是把你當成兒戲。「我……」

　　「回去以後幫我準備捕蟲網跟蟲籠好嗎？」朝夏突然說，「我等一下想去捉蝴蝶。」

　　「好。」真風鬆了一口氣，他真的很想轉移話題。

　　下午，他扛著工具跟著朝夏出門，走上一條熟悉的道路，真風認出來前方景色，是他來時現身的那座小山丘。他們到山丘上，看見草地上蝴蝶飛舞，最多的一種是橘色大蝴蝶，帶著黑色斑紋。朝夏伸手向真風要捕蟲網，真風有些詫異，「你要自己抓？我來吧。」

　　「我來。」朝夏的表情有種少見的固執，真風聳聳肩把東西遞上。朝夏拿著蟲網站在那裡四下看了好久，眉頭緊鎖，突然像是發現了目標，一個箭步跨過去把網子一揮，「唉呀，」他口中唸著，凝神張望了一會，緩緩靠近又是一揮，這樣又試了三四次總是不成功。

　　真風看不下去，走上前劈手把捕蟲網奪了，「顏色最深的那隻是吧？」他趁那隻蝴蝶停在草地上，把網子貼著地面移過去一蓋，「抓到了。」

　　朝夏咬著嘴唇看著他，然後才往前去查看捕蟲網。「對，」他點頭，「幫我收進籠子裡。」

　　真風照辦，過程中朝夏一直皺著眉頭盯著他看，最後他說，「好了，回去吧。」

　　「就這樣？不多抓幾隻？」

　　朝夏搖頭。

　　回家的路上朝夏一直不講話，真風已經開始覺得整件事情詭異得讓他受不了。進門以後，朝夏突然又說「幫我做標本，好嗎？」

　　真風找出展翅板、薄紙與大頭針，先把籠子裡暗銀綠色黑斑點的大蝴蝶誘進玻璃罐裡，放進吸了烏頭汁的棉絮。蝴蝶死了以後，真風用鑷子把牠小心挑出來，放到展翅板上開始仔細操作。朝夏從頭到尾都沒有動手，也都沒有說半個字，只是坐在一旁看著真風，像是在迫切地等待著什麼，又像是在極力的克制著什麼。直到真風把工作完成，朝夏看了看，說了聲「好」，然後苦笑一下起身開始收拾桌面，好像什麼事也沒有。

　　真風終於受不了了，「你很奇怪，你到底是怎樣？」

　　「什麼？沒有怎樣啊。」朝夏依舊忙著，不看他。

　　真風心裡生起一股很不好的感覺，有種刺骨的涼滲進了脊髓，「你從剛才就一直咬嘴唇，一直皺眉頭，不要以為我什麼都看不出來。」

　　朝夏沒有回應。

　　「不要耍我，」真風開始生氣，「你從來就藏不住話，你到底想幹嘛？」

　　朝夏咬了很久的嘴唇，終於開口說，「當初你出現的時候我正在捉蝴蝶，結果就打到你。我只是在想，如果我現在能完成這件事，是不是就能把你送回去原來的世界。」

　　真風覺得自己的頭腦一陣寒，寒得發空。他覺得像被狠狠甩了一巴掌，他想狠狠甩朝夏一巴掌。

　　「不要趕我走，」他說，「你不准。王八蛋。」

　　「如果只剩你一個人留下來的話，你會很辛苦的，」朝夏說，「你不曉得這個病是怎麼回事，你對這裡的太多事情都不熟悉，你會非常非常辛苦的。」

　　「那我就讓自己去熟悉。」真風回答。他想大哭，不知道是因為憤怒還是因為什麼。「如果你再搞一次這種事，我真的會揍你。不要私自決定我應該去哪裡。」

 

 

　　真風一個人又去找凜城醫生。

　　癆症，又稱「消耗病」（真風知道那就是所謂的「肺結核」），好發於十幾歲到四十歲的年輕人身上，病人會有胸痛、胸悶、劇烈咳嗽、發燒、疲倦、體重下降（所以才叫「消耗病」）等症狀，後期會咳出膿痰甚至血絲，患者最後會因虛弱而死，或是被自己液化的肺部從體內活活淹死。

　　「國外有人主張這是種遺傳病，或是髒空氣所致，但我個人認為這種病具有傳染性，所以請你和美風夫人必須多注意。」凜城冷靜說道。「我相信你失憶前在新大陸一定接觸過類似病患，但既然你什麼都不記得了，我就提醒你要做好心理準備。倫敦某些醫生已經把癆症叫做『白死病』，復發者的死亡率更高。你或許可以想想自己之後的工作怎麼辦，是否要回倫敦或新大陸去。」

　　沒有特效藥，沒有治療方法，一切只能聽天由命。真風孤獨走在路上，整件事情那不可思議的真實性如山向他壓來，又像把他身體掏空了一樣令人眩暈。沒有抗生素，沒有止痛藥，甚至沒有疫苗。

　　疫苗。

　　真風突然狂笑著跪倒在路邊，整個人蜷成一團，太過強烈的荒謬感讓他完全無法自我控制。我打過肺結核疫苗啊，我不會被傳染的，人類歷史過了幾百年，而這是我從未來唯一帶回的特權。

　　回到家中，他在書房找到朝夏，朝夏正在寫信。真風開口，「我跟你講一件事，這是科學，你跟那個望海最相信的科學，但我不懂那個科學原理，我也不知道怎樣跟你證明，拜託你相信我，這真的是科學。我來這裡以前打過你這種病的疫苗，所以我不會得病，不會被你傳染的。相信我。」

　　「疫苗？」朝夏苦笑著看他，「那是什麼？」

　　「我不知道要怎樣解釋，」真風搖著頭，掙扎著找尋用詞，「你的病是一種細菌還是病毒在你身體裡面，如果在得病之前先把一種藥放進身體裡，你的身體就會知道怎樣對抗那種細菌還是病毒，所以你就不會得病。我就是這樣。」

　　「……不要騙我，只有這件事你無論如何不可以騙我，」朝夏一個字一個字非常嚴肅地說，「這是真的嗎？你絕對絕對不要騙我。」

　　「是真的，這是貨真價實的科學。哈，」真風又笑了出來，「我可以讓你相信我不會突然消失，卻沒辦法讓你相信科學，太好笑了。」

　　朝夏的表情軟了下來，眼中多了一些悲傷，「所以，你那個世界沒有人會得到這種病嗎？」

　　「我不知道，但應該沒有了，至少英國沒有，我從來沒聽說有人得到這種病。」

　　「你真的不能回去嗎……不要生我的氣。」朝夏像是發現自己說錯話一樣急著去抓他的手。

　　真風擁緊了他，覺得手掌底下那肋骨的觸感好像變得明顯了些。體重下降。太快了，太快了。「對不起，」真風哭著說，「對不起。」

 

 

　　晚餐時，桌上是一人一盤「洋蔥與雞湯」，朝夏的那盤洋蔥特別多。

　　「我敬愛的美風夫人，」朝夏看著眼前的盤子苦笑，「我開始後悔對你誠實了，難道到我病好之前我們每天都只能吃『洋蔥與雞湯』嗎？不能有『蕪菁與雞湯』或甚至『萵苣與牛肉湯』嗎？這已經第四天了啊。」

　　「凜城醫生說洋蔥是有藥效的食物，不要挑食。」美風夫人有些嚴厲的說道。

　　「好吧，」朝夏故意長嘆了一口氣，「我只是為自己的未來擔憂，萬一我復原以後只要看到球莖植物跟飛禽就開始做惡夢怎麼辦？或許你也會做惡夢哪，既然你每天都得陪我吃一樣的東西，我捨不得你做惡夢呢。」

　　「不要耍嘴皮子，」美風夫人搖搖頭，幽幽的說，「從小你就只會耍嘴皮子。」

 

 

　　過兩天，朝夏拿給真風一封封好的信，卻不急著遞給他。「答應我你會認真收著，不會偷偷把它撕爛了。」

　　「這是什麼？」真風問。

　　「介紹信。」朝夏說，「如果我死了，你就拿這個去倫敦找望海，去找信封上這個地址，他會幫你。」

　　真風轉過頭去，不想看那封信，「我討厭你說什麼死不死的。」

　　「真風，不要任性。」朝夏沉重的說。

　　真風咬咬牙伸出手。「好，我會把它收得好好的。」

　　「我還寫了另一封一模一樣的，放在書房我桌子左邊最上面那個加鎖的抽屜裡。」真風把信仔細收進衣袋以後，朝夏又說，「如果你這封弄丟了，去開那個抽屜找。千萬記得。」

　　「有必要做到這樣嗎？」真風低聲說。

　　「如果你沒有一封介紹信，你在這個世界根本無法謀生。」朝夏看著他，「我有太多事情得告訴你，我很怕自己來不及或是沒想到要告訴你。」

　　真風低著頭，逼自己去咀嚼朝夏話裡的含意。「那你得活久一點，」他對朝夏說，「最好別死。」

　　朝夏總算笑了。「我盡量。」

　　「呼吸還是不舒服嗎？」真風伸手，讓掌心平貼在朝夏胸口，輕輕的貼著。「我記得那天你跟凜城醫生說是這裡。」

　　朝夏閉上眼，緩緩吸進一口氣，真風感覺到他的胸膛在手掌下漸漸鼓脹，又漸漸後退。

　　「吸氣的時候會有一點點痛，呼吸太快的話會特別明顯。」朝夏說。

　　「你太瘦了，」真風兩手滑到朝夏背後將他摟住，不敢太用力。「你要吃多一點。」

　　「幫我請求美風夫人換菜單吧，我已經對洋蔥出現敵意了。」朝夏苦笑。

　　真風摸按著朝夏的背，只用一點點力道，「如果像這樣……拍一拍揉一揉的話，會舒服一點嗎？」

　　朝夏沉默了很久才回答。「總是好的，」他說，「有你在總是好的。」

 

 

　　朝夏將展翅板上的蝴蝶拿下來，連同大頭針插進一個小小的木製標本盒裡，蓋上木框的玻璃蓋子，然後交給真風，「幫我鎖起來。」

　　真風一邊小力旋著螺絲，時不時抬眼瞪著朝夏，「你不會又想搞什麼陰謀吧？」

　　「說一點都沒有是騙人的，」朝夏苦笑，「但反正看來是沒希望了。我本來就想送這隻蝴蝶給你，綠豹蛺蝶，記不記得我們那天看到的都是橘底黑斑點？但只有在英格蘭南部有很少數的雌蝶長這樣，橘色底變成銀綠色，叫做『暗色種』。把牠捉回來以後，我突然覺得牠給我的感覺很像你，你和這個世界一樣，卻又和這個世界不一樣；你並不招搖你的不一樣，卻就是天然的不一樣。所以我就想把牠送給你，謝謝你，這是我生命中最奇妙的一年。」

　　真風低頭繼續工作，心裡很暖又很苦，「你嘴巴裡說的那個我，連我自己都不太認識。」

　　「你要在上面刻自己的名字嗎？」朝夏問他，「本來我應該自己刻的，但是你也知道我的手藝，『悲劇之路是由善意鋪成』。」他笑著說。

　　「你先跟我說這名字怎麼拼吧，不然我絕對記不住。」真風搖頭。

　　朝夏把學名寫給真風，真風照著用小刀在木盒上一個字一個字刻下，刻完以後輕聲唸道「Argymiis paphia, valesina。」

　　「啊。」朝夏怪叫一聲。

　　「怎樣？」真風有點緊張的問。

　　「是Argynnis，兩個N一個I才對。」

　　「……我早該學會不要信任你的筆跡，為什麼我永遠學不會？」真風慘叫，「我親手刻了錯字！錯字！你送我的禮物！」

　　「我沒寫錯字喔。」朝夏滿臉歉笑的辯解著。

 

 

　　他每天早上陪朝夏出門去，去附近的田野、樹林、小溪。鄉間的秋意愈來愈濃，一棵棵綠樹一夜黃遍，每一天眼中的綠都逐漸讓步予眼中的黃，然後又讓步予青藍天色，日益光禿的樹枝底下是日益富麗的焦褐地毯。每一天，朝夏能夠走路的時間愈來愈短，停下來休息的時間愈來愈長。他開始偶爾咳嗽，一下子幾聲，聽得出來有痰。有時候他一口氣咳得比較劇烈，之後總要皺眉緊閉著眼睛深呼吸一陣子，真風知道那是咳嗽讓他的肺更不舒服。

　　一天朝夏帶著真風爬上閣樓，指揮他搬開幾個箱子，自己從底下翻出一根手杖。「啊呀，」朝夏看著手杖嘆氣，「老朋友，我們又見面了。」

　　「我剛搬回來的時候，就是拄著它每天出門走路，」下樓之後朝夏對真風說，「最開始只能勉強從前門繞過去走到後門，後來慢慢可以繞著屋子走一圈，等到我不靠它能連續走三圈不太喘氣的時候，我就覺得自己好得差不多了。」

　　他看到真風的表情，苦笑一下又說「沒關係的，這些事情我都已經經歷過了。」

　　拄拐杖之後朝夏可以走比較遠的路，但就連這短暫的勝利都逐漸一步步退守。有一次他們坐在道路旁，朝夏突然說「這像是一場戰爭，對吧？我討厭戰爭，但人類和疾病看來是不得不敵對的吧。既然要開戰，我就不能輕易放棄任何一吋土地，後退的每一步都必須是堅持到最後的結果，戰場交鋒之際我能放縱一下自己的好勝心，是吧？」

　　他看著收割過的田野出神，然後突然又開始咳起來。真風把一隻手覆在朝夏背上，掌心底下的瘦骨嶙峋，他知道裡面有一些空洞正在變大，正在侵蝕朝夏的身體。朝夏咳完了緊握著手帕調息，真風從衣袋裡掏出一條新的塞到他手裡，朝夏搖搖頭，「不用。」

　　「你少說點話，」真風說，「要作戰就要有取捨，克制一下你的『多語症』。」

　　朝夏又笑了，「你太嚴格了，軍人也有假期的。今天好不容易感覺好一點，不許我任性一下嗎？」

　　真風用大衣衣襬掩飾著去握緊朝夏的手，朝夏的病竟給了他們某種方便。前幾天兩人在田邊遇見澄輝一行人，真風的手還放在朝夏的腰上，澄輝他們卻只是脫帽向朝夏行個禮然後走開，人們眼中這只是一個人扶著一個病人。那一刻真風幾乎想笑出聲，看啊，你要的，手牽手走在大街上，恭喜。

　　朝夏在真風的掌中把自己的手反過來，兩人的掌心對著掌心，他突然說「你去倫敦以後，不要讓任何人知道你是怎樣的人，連望海都不要讓他知道。這種事情是可以被判刑的。」

　　真風沒有回話。他們眼前是山遠樹遠、無比寬闊的鄉間天地，他卻只覺得整個世界鋪天蓋地壓來，令人窒息。深秋的氣息已濃，嚴冬在看不見的遠方逐漸逼近，最不利於朝夏病情的季節即將來臨，如此自然又如此無情。

　　「我真的很希望你回去。」朝夏說。

　　真風不想回應這句話，他想到另外一件事，「你為什麼不跟那個望海說你生病了？叫他來看你啊，是個朋友就應該來看你。」

　　朝夏搖頭，「不要，因為他會來，而且他會留下來。對不起，這是我的自私吧，」他苦笑著看了一眼真風，「我在倫敦生病那一次，最嚴重的時候他來照顧過我一陣子，那對我來說是無比的折磨，我每天晚上都做惡夢，夢見他也開始咳血，被我傳染了。我哭著求他回家去，結果他寫信把美風夫人找來倫敦。」

　　朝夏在發抖，真風忍不住伸出手擁緊了他。

　　「我不會被傳染的。」他說。只要我可以的話，我願化作天幕，為你遮擋一切的風雨，只要我可以的話。真風心裡一遍又一遍這麼想著。

　　「如果真的得去倫敦的話，那個望海應該還是能幫我找到抄抄寫寫的工作吧，就算要我兼職搬東西養東西抓東西也可以，我受過一年專業訓練。」真風說道，他把額頭輕輕靠在朝夏的肩上，只剩下骨頭的肩膀磕得他眉心發疼。「我來這裡以前就是在到處打工，我知道這個社會長什麼樣子，就算是不同的世界，好人壞人終究還是那樣，我知道的。所以你不要再擔心了，專心好起來，這是命令。」

　　他聽見朝夏笑了，「是，長官。」

　　不要有人來，拜託不要有人過來，我不知道要怎樣解釋一個人為什麼在路邊這樣去抱著一個病人。真風不想放開手，在心裡悲哀的祈禱著。

 

 

　　真風開始洗東西，洗床單、洗被子、洗枕套、洗衣服、洗朝夏用過的所有器具，全部用開水煮或燙，用肥皂去刷。朝夏咳嗽會咳痰，有時還會帶血，真風每天洗十幾塊手帕晾乾備用，用過就再洗。美風夫人問他為什麼要這樣做，「這能治病嗎？」

　　他對美風夫人用力點頭，「能。」

　　不能。

　　「好。」美風夫人嘆氣，「能試的都試吧。」

　　「請您也常洗東西，碰過朝夏的東西以後一定要洗手。我知道凜城醫生說四十幾歲以上的人幾乎沒人得癆症，但還是請您多注意。」真風對美風夫人說，「這也是……為了他，這樣他比較不會擔心。」

　　發病後朝夏就不再上教堂，但堅持要真風每次護送美風夫人一起去。一天凰稀牧師和凜音來看他，一見面就說「我的老友，你怠惰太久了。」

　　朝夏苦笑，「癆症會傳染，而且我體力也不太行了。」

　　「別欺負我只是個牧師，我讀過倫敦醫師的著作，癆症是遺傳病。」凰稀牧師說。

　　「您還是這樣可敬的固執。」朝夏搖搖頭。

　　凜音打開提著的籃子，凰稀牧師在客廳桌上布置起來，「固執並不可敬，重要的是為了什麼而固執。」他說，「我替你主持聖事。」

　　變通版的臨時彌撒簡單肅穆，結束之後凰稀牧師說「我恐怕無法每週都來，但切記這並不影響你做為教會這神聖身體的一部分。要堅強並持著信心，老友。」

　　入冬之後朝夏身體更加衰弱，連出門都不太有辦法，大部分時間都躺在床上，但只要凰稀牧師來，他一定正裝下樓迎接。

　　「這是我現在唯一能穿得時髦點的機會，就順著我吧。」面對真風的勸阻，朝夏只是笑著這樣對他說。

 

 

　　真風要做的另一件事遇到比較大的阻力，凰稀牧師劈頭拒絕把白布綁在臉上摀住口鼻，「這是神職，代天所行的工作，這像話嗎？」

　　凜城醫生倒是接受得比較快，「新大陸？」他一臉「這有趣」的表情問著真風。

　　「嗯，我好像有個印象，不曉得作法對不對。」真風心虛的解釋著，他很怕說服不了凜城醫生，一但連醫生都拒絕那別人就更不會理他了。

　　「印象是對的，你沒記全，這是中古時代預防黑死病的法子，而且重點是口罩裡面要包香料，香料才能阻擋惡氣，光靠一塊布沒有用。」凜城醫生詳細的解說著，還告訴他哪些香料最有藥效。

　　既然凜城醫生首肯，之後來探望朝夏的人在門口就得戴上辛香味撲鼻的圓鼓鼓口罩，要說滑稽也實在有些滑稽。這也算是瞎貓碰到死老鼠，真風在心底暗自慶幸。凰稀牧師仍舊拒絕「做這種失禮的事」，但並不阻止凜音這樣做。

　　壽先生來的時候勉勉強強戴上口罩，不停跟朝夏說「別信醫生的，我就沒信過醫生」，走的時候真風拿水盆讓他洗手，他氣得吹鬍子瞪眼「嫌我老頭子手髒是不是？什麼意思！」

　　「我是病人啊，病人總有些小脾氣，你不願意嬌慣我一回嗎？」朝夏笑著對壽先生說，老人叨叨唸唸洗了手離去。

　　蒼羽來的那天是個冬天，像他們去年去採化石的那個冬天。真風看著站在門口的蒼羽，目瞪口呆。他帶著蒼羽進了朝夏房間，朝夏一看瞪大了眼睛，隨即笑得趴在床上，笑了又咳，咳完抬起頭來看看又趴回去笑。

　　「你……你臉上……是長了個大象鼻子嗎？」

　　「這我自己縫的啊，」蒼羽的鼻子嘴巴都被罩在一個長長的大白布包下頭，那布包恐怕有一呎長，因為塞滿了東西太過沉重而往下彎著。「我怕被傳染啊，可是我想來看您。」

　　朝夏好不容易笑完坐起來，「今年一整年都沒看到你，說好要來看水鳥窩的。」

　　「城裡有個爵爺要蓋大房子啊，我春天就過去了，然後基本上住在那啦，入冬才回來，回來就聽說您生病了。」

　　「……水鳥窩或許還在，」朝夏突然說，「真風你帶他去找找看，好嗎？」

　　真風帶蒼羽往後面水塘去，他感覺得出來朝夏想支開他們，於是就沿著冰冷塘岸草長處仔細翻找，不急著回去。

　　蒼羽回到朝夏房裡時手裡多了個大碗般的鳥窩，樂呵樂呵笑著，笑得臉上那條大白象鼻子不斷抖動。「瞧！這麼大！」

　　「你要帶回去當紀念嗎？」朝夏問他。

　　「當然要啊。我得回去了，您保重，春天再找您帶我看水鳥。」蒼羽滿足的帶著個大鳥窩走了。

　　送走蒼羽後，真風回房看到朝夏半躺在床上闔眼休息，他在枕頭下掏出一方溼透的手帕。

　　「要哭還要這麼大費周章，你這個白癡。」

　　朝夏閉著眼睛苦笑，「你怎麼什麼都知道呢？」

　　「我是個博物學家的助手，我擅長觀察，」真風抿著嘴將髒手帕一一收拾起來，「觀察你。」

　　真風現在已經把棉被什麼都搬來朝夏房間打地鋪，朝夏半夜咳得最凶，真風就爬起來替他揉背，把壁爐火升大燒熱水，兌上涼水一點一點給朝夏喝，把香精油擦在一根一根肋骨歷歷可見的胸口，雪松木和薰衣草香氣飄湧，罔顧人間悲慘般的清著冷著，像是在病魔環伺之下無知而傲慢的展現天真。

　　有一次朝夏咳久了，伏在真風腿上喘息，「對不起，我知道講這種話非常不知感恩，」他說，「但我真的討厭這樣，好像兩個人只在活我一個人的份。」

　　隔天白天，真風把自己謄過的朝夏的手稿全都搬過來，在床旁排開桌椅紙筆墨水瓶。「我唸，你核對，要改的地方就跟我講。我不是在活你的份，我在做我的工作，請尊重專業。」

　　朝夏看著他，眼淚忽然就掉下來。

　　真風跪到床邊，伸手去拭那臉上的淚，他忍不住吻了朝夏，太久沒有這樣做，他幾乎已經忘記那嘴唇的形狀。他在佔便宜，他知道，朝夏現在沒有力氣反抗，甚至大概也沒有心思想到要反抗。

　　「我在這裡有個遠親，在倫敦南岸開印刷廠，但是真的很遠很遠，他根本不知道我存在。」他對朝夏說，「我會把你的稿子帶去倫敦，如果那個望海不理我，我就去找印刷廠，我會把你的書印出來。我有我要做的事，這是我想做的事。」

　　他鼻子一酸，又說「努力活下去，好不好？讓我可以繼續照顧你，我喜歡照顧你。」

　　朝夏靠在他懷裡無聲地哭泣。

 

 

　　朝夏病危是在一個雪夜，真風在凌晨時驚醒，他沒有聽到咳嗽聲，但就是覺得什麼不對勁。他點起蠟燭，看見朝夏整個人縮成一團，渾身是汗。

　　「頭痛。」朝夏含糊不清的說，真風摸著他的頭，燙得跟火燒一樣。

　　他急忙去叫醒美風夫人，美風夫人上樓來的時候朝夏已經說不太出話，意識開始混亂。真風急著要去請醫生，朝夏的手突然抖動一下，然後整個身體開始劇烈抽搐，真風慌得把自己整個上半身壓上去，感受到被壓著的脆弱的骨架與幾乎不存在的肌肉，他想起書本裡猶太集中營的畫面，他想吐。

　　「我去，」美風夫人說，「你留著。」

　　凜城醫師先來，看見朝夏的樣子，又聽真風轉述了情況，他拿出一瓶藥水，撬開朝夏的口往裡面滴一些，然後說「這大概是腦積水，對不起，我已經無能為力。安神劑應該可以起一點效果，如果他還是痙攣，找一些布或什麼塞到他嘴巴裡，避免他咬到舌頭。」

　　天亮時凰稀牧師跟著美風夫人回來，正好遇到準備離開的凜城醫生，凜城醫生對著他們兩人搖了搖頭，向美風夫人躬身致意，然後自己穿了外套離去。

　　「對不起，」真風低著頭解釋道，他不想把頭抬起來，「他可能會痙攣，我必須這樣壓著他，請不要見怪。」

　　凰稀牧師沒有說什麼，他站在床前，一手放在朝夏肩上誦經，然後在他額上塗油膏，輕聲說：「堅強，並持著信心，我的老朋友。」

　　「謝謝您，牧師。」美風夫人說。

　　「您希望我留下來嗎？」凰稀牧師問美風夫人，美風夫人搖搖頭。「感謝您的好意，但我們自己可以的。」

　　「好。」凰稀牧師點頭。

　　不知是安神劑起了效用，還是禱告的神力，朝夏似乎是安靜了下來。真風讓美風夫人陪著朝夏，自己送凰稀牧師到門口，將大衣帽子遞給他。凰稀牧師披上外套，正要開門，卻在原地頓了很久，好像是在猶豫不決著什麼。最後他終於轉向真風，「真風先生……你辛苦了。」

　　他對真風一頷首，戴上帽子轉身推門出去。

　　真風回到房間裡，看見美風夫人坐在床邊，牽著朝夏的手。他走到床的另一邊坐下，他想去牽朝夏的另一隻手，又覺得自己這樣好像在侵佔某種不是本分的特權。

　　美風夫人忽然低聲開始哼歌：

 

　　　　與我同行，主啊，日暮何其速；

　　　　黑暗漸深，願主伴我身。

　　　　孤單無援，慰藉如風逝；

　　　　那拯救無助之人者，請與我同行。

　　　　高舉祢十字架，於我將闔雙眼前；

　　　　光明穿透陰鬱，指我走向天。

　　　　天堂晨光大放，驅走人間虛幻影，

　　　　無論生或死，主啊，請與我同行。

 

　　真風忍不住流下眼淚。

　　「他從小就喜歡這首歌，」美風夫人說，「不要哭，他很怕見到照顧他的人哭。」

　　真風點點頭，把眼淚擦掉。美風夫人又開始說，像是在跟他說，也像是在喃喃自語。

　　「我年輕的時候有個未婚夫，跟著朝夏的父親去印度，在那裡得黃熱病死了。他母親就叫我來這裡，讓我看房子。後來他出生了，他母親要去印度找他父親，就一直把他放在這裡讓我帶，有時候其他人會把他接去倫敦，去個一陣子又回來這裡，一直到他去上寄宿學校為止。」

　　窗外雪已經停了，天空湛藍而明朗，窗框上積的雪突然滑落一些，然後復歸平靜。

　　「幾十年一下子就過去了。」美風夫人說。

　　他們靜靜坐著，不知這樣過了多久，朝夏的眉頭好像漸漸舒展開來。美風夫人伸手去探朝夏的頸間，摸了很久，她慢慢彎下腰，終於伏在朝夏身上慟哭起來。

　　真風想說話，卻覺得口舌怎麼變得那麼遲滯，四肢好像泡在泥裡一樣癱軟使不上力。醒醒，你醒醒，凰稀那個老古板跟我說「你辛苦了」，你還沒有把稿子對完，我要去倫敦，這樣不行，你聽到了嗎？他好像聽到有人在喊說「醒了」「醒了」，誰？朝夏嗎？美風夫人還在哭，他想去安慰她，但發現自己的身體似乎是變得愈來愈稀薄。醒來，朝夏，我保證過了，除非你先離開我，否則我絕對不會離開你的世界。

　　相信我，朝夏。

 

 

　　「醒了！他醒了！712號房A床的病人醒了！」

 

 

　　（綠豹蛺蝶　完）

 

 

註：

（一）英國歌曲[Abide With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deJDkU6qiGE)，其實這是十九世紀的歌，但我覺得很適合就拿來用了。歌詞作者亨利‧佛蘭西斯‧萊特也是死於肺結核，他在死前不久完成這篇歌詞。

（二）綠豹蛺蝶的[一般種與暗色種](https://en.butterflycorner.net/fileadmin/_processed_/5/2/csm_Argynnis_paphia_valesina_o1_MM_02_74cec16cc4.jpg)。


	7. 終章：結束，以及另一個開始

 

 

　　真風下了病床，顫巍巍走進廁所，當他看到抽水馬桶的時候他哭了，喜極而泣。

　　上完廁所，他站到洗手台前面扭開水龍頭，對著嘩嘩流出的自來水又哭了一回。

　　接下來，他抬起頭看見鏡子與鏡子裡的自己，隨即發出一聲慘叫。

　　「我的頭！我的頭怎麼禿了！！？」

 

 

　　他一醒來，就從床邊的護士口中得知自己昏迷了一個月。

　　「一個月！？」他不敢置信。

　　「沒錯，年輕人，你在這躺了整整一個月。」那護士大概是誤會他驚訝的原因，「我們已經通知你家人，他們等一下就會到。」

　　五分鐘後，在醫院當會計的媽媽已經衝進病房抱著他大哭；半小時候他爸爸穿著吊帶褲工作服現身，身上還都是來不及清的木屑。他媽媽抱著他哭完又抱著他爸爸哭，然後去抱病房裡每一個護士跟職員，最後才被他爸爸趕回工作崗位去，離開前不忘叮嚀他爸爸去廁所把身上清理一下。。

　　「老爸，我真的只昏了一個月嗎？」真風一開口就這樣問他爸爸。

　　「小子，不然你還想昏多久？」他爸爸好像是抬起大手想要巴他的頭，突然想起來眼前這個人是個頭部外傷病患，於是又默默把手放下。他打開手機亮到真風面前，「今天是五月三十，你受傷是四月二十幾……反正是復活節剛過的時候。怎樣？」

　　真風想起來，的確，發生那事的前幾天wakaba才送了他跟coto一人一個復活節巧克力蛋。「……沒事。」

　　「對了，小子，」他爸爸突然眼神有點飄忽，壓低了聲音，「你住院這陣子有個小女生常來看你，哭得好傷心，你說……是不是你女朋友？」

　　真風一臉「算我求你」的表情瞪著他爸爸，「老爸，我是同性戀。」

　　他爸爸長嘆一口氣。「好吧，沒關係，我也希望某天醒來頭頂又有頭髮。我可以面對希望不會成真的現實活下去。」

　　真風苦笑，「我也愛你，老爸。」

　　清潔的白被單，軟綿綿的床鋪，明亮的日光燈，舒服的中央空調。啊，還好一切只是個夢。真風覺得全身都輕鬆了起來，雖然好像莫名的有一些些失落。

 

 

　　清醒後第一件事就是接受無止境的儀器檢查，然後他就被醫生請進診間。醫生指著燈板上的黑白影像對他說（反正他啥都看不懂）：「你原本這裡有一個血塊，因為位置太深所以手術拿不出來；現在這個血塊完全消失了，真是奇蹟，恭喜。你看，這裡是你顱骨外傷的地方，我們幫你打釘子補起來，看見痕跡沒有？其他地方都很正常，跟健康人的腦子一樣。老實說我覺得你可以出院了，我們醫院很缺病床。」

　　出院前紅來探病，一來就說「聖旨到，chie老闆問你什麼時候出院，叫你趕快歸隊。」

　　「這麼愛我？」真風開玩笑地說道。

　　「別提了，接替你那個傢伙簡直職場蠹蟲，遲到早退，上班時間只會泡妞，他負責的清理工作我跟coto都要再清理一遍，講幾次都沒用，一時又找不到其他能做的人來做。拜託你趕快回來，我們就可以把那傢伙踹出門去。」紅氣呼呼發著牢騷。

　　「喔……」真風有點不好意思地笑著，不太知道怎麼接話。

　　「怎樣？你好像不太積極。」紅挑眉。

　　「……幫我跟chie老闆說謝謝啦，我愛他至死不渝，但是工作的事情我可能再想想。」真風尷尬的打哈哈。

　　工作嗎？真風覺得自己好像該去想，腦子卻連思考的力氣都提不太起來。甦醒之後，他覺得自己的人生好像虛脫了一樣，不是肉體的疲累，是精神上那種什麼好像都變得無所謂的茫然。他在夢裡把自己活活煎熬成鋼鐵，睜開眼卻發現這世界塑膠就能取代一切；一年多真實的刻在肉體與心上的甜與苦，秋、冬、春、夏、秋、最後入冬，最後卻原來只是病床上昏死的一個月，什麼都沒有發生。夢裡的成果是虛的，徒勞也是虛的，連徒勞的痛苦憾恨都是虛的。醒來以後其實自己什麼都不必辛苦，抽水馬桶，自來水，成藥，處方藥，電梯，水泥漆，磁磚，中央空調，一切現代科技唾手可得理所當然的便利。就算自己什麼事也不幹，生活也不會變好多少或變不好多少，既然什麼都有了，那好像也沒有什麼事非做不可了。

　　隔天wakaba來探病時也提到工作的事，於是他把自己這種心情都說了。

　　「啊，我好像可以理解，」wakaba半懂不懂的點點頭，「我也作過那種很爛的夢，有一次我夢到我跟你在搶同一個男人，氣得要死，你罵我是碧池我也罵你是碧池，我好像還打了你一巴掌，然後一邊對你飆髒話一邊心裡想我們不是好朋友嗎？怎麼會變成這樣？夢醒以後我真的想對天花板唱哈雷路亞，謝天謝地這只是作夢。那天上班我看到你差點高興哭了。」

　　真風傻眼，「這什麼夢啊這？」

　　「就說了是爛夢嘛。啊，不過我作這種夢的話隔天會特別有幹勁就是了，因為覺得人生原來還沒太糟。」

　　「好吧。」真風聳肩，「我反而覺得我一生的幹勁都在夢裡用完了，現在只想廢一廢而已。」

　　「廢吧，我挺你，」wakaba揚起小拳頭做出拉拉隊的樣子，「但是不要廢太久，我們都很想你。」

　　「你那個前男友怎樣了？」真風打算換個話題。

　　「哈，對，都忘了跟你說。」wakaba把小拳頭揮得壯烈激昂，「那傢伙被起訴了，現在在警局拘留，我打算告死那傢伙！」

　　出院後他回家去住，住院期間他爸媽已經幫他把租的屋子退掉，收拾回來的雜物一大袋一大袋堆在他原本的房間。真風每天睡到日上三竿自然醒，起來吃過早餐就回房開電腦玩「刺客教條」，有時玩到午飯都懶得吃，等到他爸媽快下班他才下樓去煮晚餐，藉此說服自己也說服他爸媽「我不是在廢我還是有貢獻的」。他感覺得到他爸爸愈來愈不高興，聽到他媽媽低聲說「孩子差點死了，你給他一點時間」，但後來連他媽媽似乎都開始擔憂那「一點時間」是不是會延長成為無限，想說他又不知道怎麼說，想罵他又不忍心。

　　「你好歹把搬回來那堆東西整理整理，整個房間像垃圾場一樣。」他媽媽終於忍不住開始唸他。某一天真風在同一關死了好幾次，心情悶到像是被塞住一樣。算了，他心想，把電玩程式關掉，決定起身開始整理東西。

　　他打開袋子，把東西一樣一樣從裡面掏出來擺一邊，衣物、寢具、亂七八糟的日用品、電玩光碟、同志小黃書（他不知道他爸媽收拾這些東西時是怎樣的心情），有的要收著有的要扔。有一袋裝的是電腦喇叭與延長線，他拉出纏成一團的電線，看見底下壓了個玻璃蓋的木盒子，玻璃下面是一隻銀綠色黑斑紋的大蝴蝶。

　　真風覺得自己連血液都凝結了。

　　他伸手去拿，不是的，不可能，記憶中一模一樣的大小，一模一樣的重量與觸感，左下角鎖著小螺絲的地方木紋拐了一個彎。他把盒子拿起來，大拇指摸到刻痕，那感覺像是被電擊了一樣。他顫抖著雙手把盒子轉過來。

　　Argymiis paphia, valesina。

　　「不可能，」他幾乎要停止呼吸的說著，「不可能。」

　　謝謝你，這是我生命中最奇妙的一年。

　　什麼聲音在回憶裡響起，另一個世界的聲音，綠樹與水塘，壁爐火焰與筆尖沙沙聲，白襯衫的麻布與淡淡幽香，真風先生。

　　「那只是一場夢。」真風對自己說。

　　你和這世界一樣，卻又和這世界不一樣。

　　那個刻下來的字跡，真實而古拙的木材，光澤黝暗的鋼針，在一堆科技產品中如生錯了時代般格格不入；沒有一樣是現代的東西，現代不會有這樣的東西。蝴蝶翅膀的銀綠光澤依然新鮮，在胸膛被貫穿之下傲然展翼。

　　我真的很希望你能回去。

　　塞爾彭，美風夫人，凰稀牧師，凜城醫生。

　　「……朝夏。」他幾乎是逼迫自己吐出這個名字。

　　為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？真風覺得自己腦子快要炸了，時間與空間既錯亂又從未錯亂。我只昏迷了一個月，不是一年，我活在二十一世紀，我住過院，我出院了，我的世界是正常的，我的人生……

　　我有我想做的事，這是我想做的事，我不是在活你的份。好起來，朝夏。

　　……而我活著的目的卻不存在於這個真實世界裡。

　　「你是真的嗎？」他對那木盒子以及裡面的蝴蝶問著，小心翼翼審視著、摸索著，一模一樣，像是從光陰中直接送來，因為怎麼樣的保存著而毫髮無傷，連一點收東西搬東西過程中的碰撞痕跡都沒有。他翻到盒子底面，卻發現上面多了一行字跡，像是用機器印上去，又像是一直存在於木頭深處而終於浮現出來。

　　他認得那字跡。i和t，永遠待不在位置上的一點與一橫，鬼畫符，那個人永遠改不掉的鬼畫符。時空錯置的一句話，應該被寫在歲月裡，不應該出現在這個摩登世界，說了什麼？

　　「只要上帝諭令，我愛你……」真風辨識著那字跡，用發抖的聲音唸著，卻無論如何唸不完後面那幾個字，「我愛你……」

　　他終於緊緊捏著木盒大哭起來，緊緊捏著，卻又不敢出力，生怕自己一使力會把生命中最珍貴的寶物捏碎一樣。

　　「混蛋，」他哭著說，「你不可以講這種話啊……」

　　啊，這是我的命運了，這是諭令，我必須義無反顧將自己投身在這片烈焰裡。 **只要上帝諭令，我愛你在死後只有更深。**

 

 

　　真風把一袋袋雜物一樣樣整理好，小木盒待在他的桌子上，時空裡一個永恆的點。木盒下面墊了他從客廳偷拿來的鉤針花墊子，厚折成四方型，像是溫柔守護著藏在盒底的秘密。

　　全部收拾完以後，他回到桌前重新打開電腦，找尋「塞爾彭」。

　　「……漢普夏，對啊。」他看著維基百科網頁自言自語，「有人寫了《塞爾彭自然史》……吉爾伯‧懷特？」

　　他點進連結。吉爾伯‧懷特，塞爾彭的教區牧師。「不是凰稀嗎？」真風搔頭，他把網頁拉到下面，看到幾個電子書檔案的網址，挑了一個點進去。

　　 **塞爾彭這個教區，在漢普夏最東邊的角落，過了邊界就是蘇塞克斯，距離薩里也不遠，大約位於倫敦西南邊五十哩的地方……**

　　真風覺得頭皮發麻，一模一樣，完全一模一樣，他幫朝夏一字一字謄過的手稿，和他記憶中一模一樣。是你嗎？吉爾伯‧懷特就是朝夏？

　　「不是，不對。烏鴉樹……」真風繼續看下去，驚愕的搖頭，「……被砍了，但是沒有人去救鳥巢，連老烏鴉都死了。」

　　化石，cornua ammonis，不是石頭，是一碰就碎的堊土，難以採集。

　　沒有狐狸，書裡沒有提到任何狐狸，也沒有腹部長著十字紋路的母蜘蛛。

　　吉爾伯‧懷特，塞爾彭教區牧師，活到七十三歲，終生未婚。《塞爾彭自然史》中包括大量他與當時英國首席動物學家湯瑪斯‧彭南特的通信，但兩人很可能一輩子都是不曾謀面的筆友。

　　「……不是你，」真風覺得自己又要哭了，「你只活了二十四歲……」

　　他把《塞爾彭自然史》看完，有些地方完全一樣，有些地方卻完全不一樣。他很確定自己從來沒看過這本書，沒聽過吉爾伯‧懷特的名字，這不會是腦子受傷造成的記憶混亂，不可能。

　　更何況還有那個，他親手刻上的錯字，綠豹蛺蝶，暗色種。他不可能知道這麼專業的生物學資訊，真風想到這裡幾乎覺得有點好笑。

　　在那之後他畏怯了好幾天，終於下定決心在搜尋欄打出「朝夏」，像是等待命運宣判般的狠命敲下enter。

　　螢幕上出現結果，叫這個名字的人沒幾個，一個美國女孩子（instagram裡面滿滿的party照）、一個看來像是伴遊之類不太正經的網頁、一個過氣言情小說作家，還有好幾個老老少少，沒有一個歷史人物，沒有一個是他夢裡的年輕博物學家。真風關掉瀏覽器，不知道自己是失望還是鬆了一口氣。

　　然後他又想了好幾天。

 

 

　　真風敲了敲辦公室的門然後推門而入，chie老闆一看到他就拍掌大笑，「你總算回來了！今晚上工？」

　　「啊……啊哈，老闆好久不見。」真風尷尬的搓著手，「我是想回來工作沒做，可是，呃，老闆，請問你可以讓我只做週六日嗎？」

　　「……怎麼回事？」chie老闆面有難色。「不是說不行，但可以問為什麼嗎？平常晚上你有別的工作了？」

　　真風抓抓頭，講出這種事真的讓他有點難為情，「我……我報名了函授補習，我想把GCSE跟A Level都考一考。」（註：英國高中教育兩個不同等級的測驗，A Level的成績類似大學入學考。）

　　「哦喲？想唸大學？」chie老闆瞪大眼睛一臉的饒富興味。

　　「……還不一定啦，不知道能不能申請得上。」真風已經快要心虛成一團空氣。

　　「好吧，」chie老闆說，「就生意來說我覺得很可惜，但總的講好像也不能說這是壞事，年輕人要做什麼就去做，加油吧。這週末回來上班？」

　　「沒問題。」真風鬆了一口氣。

　　那之後他依然住在家裡，週末工作，平時唸書，偶爾回去幫忙訓練新人，和同事相處的時間也就少了。在他順利考完計畫中所有GCSE科目之後，紅、wakaba和coto合資在餐廳幫他辦了個慶祝宴，「不然我們都快忘記你長什麼樣子了。」coto說。

　　「不要太誇張好不好？」真風翻白眼，「每個週末還不都見到你，會膩的。」

　　「嗚，好傷心。」coto誇張的抱著心臟翻倒。

　　這時紅的手機響起，他一看趕忙接起來，然後馬上站起身往旁邊走。「喂，babe，沒有，就跟bar的同事吃飯嘛，love you so much，等等就回去。好啦你最重要嘛，honey，怎麼會不想你？每天在外面都在想你，my babe……」

　　「beni的肉麻指數是不是上升了？」真風悄聲問coto。

　　「跟你講，不要嚇到，beni有女朋友了。」coto一臉嚴肅。

　　「beni什麼時候沒有女朋友？」

　　「不是女朋友，是單數還大寫的那種『女朋友』。」

　　「講真？」真風大驚。

　　「真心不騙，就你頭被打爆那天轉介給他的那個正妹，好像叫什麼Airi的樣子。反正beni從那之後就被套牢了，現在根本是個正牌妻管嚴。」coto搖頭。

　　「什麼妻管嚴？我們又還沒結婚。」正好回座的紅伸手給了coto一拳。

　　「『還沒』！帆仔你聽到了嗎？『還沒』！Bar Starlight的王牌女性殺手在考慮結婚！接下來到底會發生什麼事？人類要滅亡了嗎？wakaba要去加入ISIS了嗎？」coto大驚小怪的哀號著。

　　真風嘆口氣看著coto被另外兩人聯手飽以老拳。

　　散場回家的路上真風陪著wakaba一起走，隨口問她「找到新好男人了沒？」

　　「沒，我遇到的好男人都是gay。」wakaba半開玩笑地苦笑著，「啊，但是我姊交男朋友了，稀奇吧？」

　　「你姊？」真風再一次大驚，「那個女漢子？」他的拳擊跟防身術全是wakaba姊姊教的，真風至今在她手底下過不了三招。

　　「對啊，」wakaba大笑，「嚇人吧？上次她還把人帶去給beni看，結果beni說『那傢伙就是個白癡』，我安慰她說白癡至少比神經病好。」

　　「就是。」真風點頭，「話說我好久沒見到你姊了，下次讓她帶來給我看？我也能鑑定一下。」

　　wakaba的表情突然僵了僵，「啊……」

　　「怎樣？」真風有一點點不好的預感。

　　「……你不要生氣喔，反正那個人對同性戀有一點……」

　　「喔。」真風聳肩，「好吧，我了解。」

　　「對不起啦，」wakaba一臉歉意，「反正那傢伙就是個白癡。」

　　真風笑了笑，兩人很快改變話題。

　　把wakaba送回家後，真風一個人走在深夜路上。並不是說他有多在乎這種事，早就習慣了，但每回發生都還是覺得自己其實沒有徹底習慣。他知道wakaba也為難，姊姊和朋友，那是她不太可能也不太必要做選擇的選擇題。這裡是二十一世紀的英國，沒有人會當著你的面對你說「我非常苦惱，真風先生，因為我實在不曉得自己應當怎樣看待你」，但這也不表示你身邊的人都已經知道自己該怎樣看待你，他們大概只是不再那麼苦惱了而已。

　　「好吵，」真風對著夜色喃喃自語，想起某個過分安靜的地方。「倫敦怎麼會這麼吵。」

 

 

　　開始準備A Level之後，真風每天一大早出門去住家附近的圖書館，在那裡讀到黃昏才回去。從家裡到圖書館，只要繞一點路就是一座佔地廣大的公園，原本好像是某個有錢人的住宅，現在已經是國家遺產託管的觀光地。公園裡有花圃、有小屋、有巨樹林蔭，還有一條小溪潺潺流過，甚至還有一片荒莽濕地，附近小學常有老師帶著學生來做校外教學。傍晚時真風偶爾會去那裡走一走，散散心。

　　不知從什麼時候，他發現公園最中央有一棵樹，那樹生在溪畔，位置隱蔽，距離步道有好一段距離，需要越過一個小山丘才會看見。山丘、林蔭、水的嘩嘩濺濺，身在那裡簡直可以想像自己是處在無邊的大自然裡，而不是倫敦這個城市。

　　如果朝夏在這裡，那他應當就會在這裡，城市中最不像城市的一個小小世外桃源。這樣的一個念頭突然浮現在真風心中，帶著滿漲的酸楚的思念。

　　從那之後，他每天幾乎都會去公園，經過小山丘時他總會心跳加快。他知道這很荒謬，他的理性告訴他這非常荒謬，但他總無法克制地想：今天，今天當他越過這座小丘，是不是會看見那樹下坐了一個人。這個幻想沒有一天實現。有一天他終於自己坐到那樹底下，排除掉心中「我佔了別人位子」的荒唐而奇異的排斥感，閉上眼睛想像自己還在塞爾彭，那個夢中的天地。

　　水流聲，風聲，樹葉彼此交頭接耳的聲音。真風凝想著。新鮮活水的氣味，青草的氣味，泥土的氣味。

　　然而，不對。

　　泥土的味道裡混進了什麼，柏油的氣味。水流聲拍的不是土壤，是河床上砌的水泥。往河的另一邊望去，藏在一重重樹木之後的就是圍牆，圍牆外就是大馬路，就是入夜前的下班車潮。山丘後的步道有人經過，熟悉的iphone鈴聲隱隱傳來又遠去。真風睜開眼睛，看見頭頂上的綠蔭與夕照，夕陽光的來處，他知道那裡是車站的方向，好幾棟醜陋的大樓，只是剛好被樹葉擋住看不見而已。

　　我知道了，你大概也不會喜歡這個世界。真風起身離去，心裡悲哀的想著。Le meilleur des mondes possibles。

 

 

　　他繼續唸書，把該考的A Level科目一門門考完，然後在「萬一上不了大學怎麼辦」的恐慌中把報名表與申請書到處拼命寄。收到結果之後，他發現錄取他的竟然包括某所倫敦名校，他看到通知書的時候眼睛都發直了，「這是假的吧？」

　　懷著忐忑的心入學不久，一門必修課的老師把他找去談話，開門見山告訴他「你知道嗎？我們錄取你不是因為你A Level考很好，比你好的人多得是；是因為你可以拿來做廣告，告訴那些左派批評者說我們不是什麼封閉的菁英象牙塔，我們是一視同仁的親民學校，沒人想到你被錄取以後真的敢來讀。別人大概都覺得你大一就會受不了自動退學，我倒是對你有點期望，現在年輕學生一屆比一屆散漫，你這個老人或許可以帶些老派作風進來。有心理準備了嗎？反正我們就走著看吧。」

　　真風辭掉酒吧工作，哭著唸完大一第一個學期，哭著每天喝提神飲料，每天低聲下氣捧著課本筆記去找那些比自己小五六歲的同學問問題。有的時候，只有真的覺得幾乎要喘不過氣的時候，他會把桌子前面那個蝴蝶小木盒拿起來，翻過來看底下的字。幾年了，他已經不會光是看到那字跡就流一臉淚，現在他只會微笑，然後覺得有一點點想哭。

　　「欸，幫我補習。」他會對著那行字這樣說，然後用指尖輕輕去摩娑，「不對，我現在知道的比你還多。你知道胺基酸有二十種嗎？據說只有幾種會考，但反正二十種全都得背啊，你沒背過對不對？好命鬼。」

　　然後他會笑一笑，笑自己對著不知何方的自言自語，然後把盒子放回去，繼續埋頭唸書。

　　第二個學期、第三個學期，真風總算開始覺得自己有希望活著從大學畢業。大二頭一個學期他依舊戒慎恐懼，必修課生態學的授課老師說如果額外交一份報告可以加分，真風為此把期刊資料庫翻了個底朝天。期末前他帶著印好的作業往系上舊研究大樓去，舊大樓與教學大樓和新研大樓分開，裡面布局他完全不熟，「302，302，」真風喃喃唸著，在整個三樓來來回回走了幾遍，就是找不到編號在十位數以下的房間。正在昏頭轉向時，恰好一個人從他身後超過去，邊走還邊吹著口哨。

　　真風趕上前把那人叫住，「抱歉，請問302實驗室在哪裡？」

　　「啊？」那人轉過身來，一手拎著個外賣紙袋，另一手拿著杯咖啡。

　　「302，我要交生態學作業。」真風可憐兮兮的亮出手中一疊A4紙。

　　「啊，」那人拿下巴指了指示意，「跟我來。」

　　「你是助教嗎？」真風問。

　　「不是，」那人說，「我只是個臨時被徵召的外送小弟。」

　　真風跟著那人走回剛才經過了幾百遍的長廊，突然就被帶著轉進一個完全不起眼的陰暗拐角，裡頭原來又是一排房間。

　　「這年頭還有人要學生交紙本作業啊？」那人問，很明顯是在找話講。

　　「嗯，對啊。」

　　接近走廊盡頭就是標著「302　花粉授粉實驗室」的大門。兩人進去，穿過一排擺滿架子與顯微鏡的實驗桌，往底端另一扇門走去，遠遠就聽到門裡傳來一陣撕心裂肺的咳嗽聲。那人一邊推開門一邊探頭朝裡面說，「我的媽呀，阿宅，你怎麼又感冒成這樣子啦？」

　　偌大房間裡只坐著一個人，戴著深色粗框眼鏡和白色大口罩，脖子上圍巾圍得密密實實。他揮手向來人打招呼，又指指自己喉嚨。

　　「六鎊五。其他人咧？怎麼只剩你一個？」

　　戴口罩那人掏出零錢放在桌上推過去，然後又指向牆上白板，上面用紅色麥克筆寫著「年度旅遊！！！！！」

　　「然後把你這個病號丟下來看家？小可憐。喔對，」帶他進來的那人伸手招呼真風，「同學，這你們課程助教朝夏，作業交給他。」

　　那人轉頭看向真風，粗框眼鏡下遮著的大眼睛，凌亂瀏海蓋著的高額頭，桌上放著那本翻到翹角的舊書，以及朝他伸出的那隻修長而有骨節的手。

　　真風的世界在那個瞬間停止流動。

　　「洋蔥與雞湯。」他脫口而出。

　　是你嗎？

　　「什麼？同學你說什麼？……咦你怎麼了？你在哭嗎？」

　　「塞爾彭，」真風繼續說著，不顧眼前一片溼潤模糊，「這個教區，在漢普夏最東邊的角落，過了邊界就是蘇塞克斯，距離薩里也不遠，大約位於倫敦西南邊五十哩的地方……」

　　那人訝異地瞪大眼睛，舉起一手像啄木鳥一樣猛指著桌上那本陳舊的《塞爾彭自然史》，好像是在問真風「是這個吧？你說的是這個吧？」接下來他大概是確定了答案，高興得直點頭，急匆匆站起來跑到水槽邊洗手（並把原本靠在水槽旁的另外一個人驅趕開來），再拿旁邊的酒精噴瓶把手心手背噴了個夠，然後一邊搧著兩隻手一邊跑過來跟真風熱切握手。握到一半他好像想到什麼，繞了個圈跑回座位從抽屜裡掏出面紙盒，拿著又跑過來遞到真風面前；真風抽出一張來擦臉，聞到面紙上染著淡淡香氣。

　　雪松木，薰衣草。

　　真風哭得更加不可遏抑，那人放下面紙盒，在真風面前手足無措了一會，然後有點笨拙的伸出手環抱住真風拍了拍他的背，好像是在說「沒事，沒事。」

　　「怎麼回事啊，遇見同好有需要這麼激動嗎……算了，不用理我，恭喜你們找到靈魂伴侶。」被晾在一旁的另外那人涼涼的說，自顧自從紙袋裡掏出便當盒拿起叉子吃了起來。

　　真風沒有理會那人的話，不可思議的喜悅與不可思議的恐慌充塞他的心；真的是你，真的是你，我回到這個世界，如你所願的回去，而你竟然也在這裡。不同的世界，同樣的一雙眼睛，我的你。你記得我嗎？你不認得我嗎？

　　手中有什麼東西被扯動，他低頭發現自己還緊緊攢著那份作業，一個角落已經被捏得皺成一團。他面前那人與他四目相對，用另一手指了指自己和真風正在進行單手小小拔河的現場，滿眼詢問的看著他。

　　「啊，對不起。」他趕忙鬆開手讓對方把作業拿過去。那人幫他把皺掉的紙拉拉平，又放在桌上用手摩了幾下才收進抽屜裡，然後回身對他兩手比出兩個「OK」的手勢。見真風還呆立在原地，那人皺起一點點眉頭眨巴眨巴眼睛，然後有一些遲疑的對他指指桌上便當，又指指自己的嘴巴跟肚子。

　　「啊，對不起，我走了，再見。」真風忙亂的對那人揮揮手，然後轉身往門口走去，聽見另一個人開始講話「上次那本書kiho要再跟你借幾天，可以齁？欸，巴黎大師賽看了沒？你的納達爾又輸了，我看他已經不行了啦是不是該退休了……」真風開門出了門，回身正要把門關上，卻看到朝夏已經把口罩拿下來，那鼻樑、臉頰、下巴，不再消瘦而是圓潤的，熟悉而溫煦的側顏，真風閉著眼睛都可以用手指畫出來的輪廓。朝夏正用塑膠叉子的柄猛敲桌面表達抗議，一臉「你亂講你亂講」的委屈。

　　「他都是憑一股蠻力在打啊，老是站那麼後面…………同學你又怎麼了？有事嗎？」

　　朝夏轉過頭來看他，有點好奇有點關心有點搞不懂的看了他半天，然後看看自己的手，想了想，去招手引起另一個人的注意，對他指指面紙盒又指指真風。那人帶著詭異的表情拿了盒子走到真風面前，抽了兩張紙問到他臉上，真風這才發現自己又哭了。

　　「抱歉，抱歉。」他急忙接過面紙一抹臉，深深吸了一口氣探頭越過那人，「朝夏……你好。」

　　朝夏又對著他笑，笑得眼睛都瞇了起來。真風不想更進一步被誤認為怪人，於是對拿著面紙盒的那人道謝，然後關上門離去。

　　「朝夏。」他在門外輕聲唸著，用最輕最輕的聲音，像是畏懼著任何一點粗暴都要褻瀆了這最潔淨的神聖，像是喉嚨裡發出的每一個音都是滲在心頭的幸福與疼。「朝夏。」

　　他走過昏暗的實驗室，走上人工光照的長廊，走下樓梯，走出大門，正午艷黃日照，世界被晒成一片通朗的藍與黑白。他終於忍不住回身，不顧周遭人驚異眼神對著研究大樓高喊著：

　　「多麼奇特的人啊，朝夏先生！為什麼你會出現在我的生命裡呢？」

　　然後他轉身，帶著滿臉的笑與淚，傻瓜一樣踩著跳舞般的步伐，走進深秋暖陽的洗禮之中。

 

 

　　（終章　完）

　　（《塞爾彭自然史》　正文完）


End file.
